The Chosen
by kwater
Summary: The war is quickly approaching and Sam, Dean and Catherine begin preparing for the final battle. - 5th story in the Coming War Series
1. Chapter 1

Dean stretched his arms up over his head, wincing at the alarming pop the movement caused.

"So, Dean, is that what thirty sounds like? Maybe you ought to consider leaving the hunting to us younger guys," Sam said laughing lightly.

Catherine sat up straight and glared at the younger Winchester. "First of all, he's not thirty yet, and second of all, watch what you say about getting old Sam, he's only two years older than me. And I don't take kindly to being called old. Besides, I bet at Dean's ten year reunion he'd be the guy awarded 'most interesting life'." Catherine turned toward Dean and smiled in pride. "He'd also probably take the 'chicks dig scars' award."

Sam's familiar cackling laugh rang out, "Is that a competition, Catherine, who's got the most scars. If so you're right my big brother would win hands down."

Dean smiled at Sam's laughter, and retorted, "Listen, Princess, if I'm wearing out, and I'm not saying that I am, but if, it's because I do all the rough stuff so you don't have to break a nail."

Catherine snuggled closer to Dean's side, drawing a tired breath she said, "You do all the rough stuff. Please everyone knows I'm tougher than both of you combined." Cat grinned at the outraged comments that began flying around the car.

Sharing a glance with Sam, Dean raised an eyebrow in question. Catching Sammy's nod Dean said, "Listen, Tough Stuff, this is the way it works, Sam's the brains, I'm the brawn, and you're the beauty. We haven't wanted to say this before now, but really you're just here because you look good standing next to me."

Catherine snorted in amusement. "I make you look good, I thought that's why you kept Sam around." Catherine laughed outright at Sam's indignation.

"I make him look good; you've got to be kidding me. I'm the one that's had to suffer with his whole ego trip this last year," Sam said grinning broadly.

Dean leaned his head back against the seat and thought back to the last year. It had been exactly one year tonight that they'd sat in this very same Cadillac and made a vow to take the fight to the demon's doorstep. Dean flexed his left hand, feeling the pull of the scar that ran the length of his palm. They'd each made sacrifices, he thought, as he turned his head towards Catherine. The light of the full moon, bathed her skin in its glow. Her hair was pulled back and although he couldn't tell the color of her eyes in this light, he had no problem imagining their bottomless blue color.

Reaching out with his left hand he gently ran a finger down the length of her face, tracing the scar that now ran from her temple to below her left eye. That scar was the only reason he was still alive, let alone had the use of his left hand. If Cat hadn't thrown herself into his attacker, he would have lost a lot more than some flexibility in his hand, he'd have been dead. Unfortunately, it had also left Catherine open to attack and she hadn't been able to parry the blow that caused the scar.

Leaning over he gently kissed his way down the scar, thanking the fates it had missed her eye. He didn't know if he could have stood the guilt if she'd been blinded saving him. Settling back once again, he drew her even closer. Pressing a kiss to the top of her hair, Dean closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment.

"Well, hell if Cat's here just for her looks, then why exactly am I here," A teasing voice asked.

Sam slid an arm around Hannah's shoulders and laughed. "Hannah, now you have an untold number of talents. Plus you make me look good." Sam's breath whooshed out as he took an elbow from the blonde next to him. Calling up to the front seat's occupants, Sam asked, "How come you didn't get an elbow for saying the same thing big brother."

Dean laughed and said, "Cat's got simpler methods of torture, any minute now I'm sure Celine Deon will go on loop and I'll be paying all night."

"So listen, I've been thinking we should celebrate. Right, I mean we're all alive. We've got enough kids on board to film the fourth X-man movie and Dean's a free man. Sounds to me as if a celebration is in order," Hannah said as she once again settled into Sam's embrace.

Sam pulled Hannah closer and dropped a kiss on her waiting lips; he still couldn't believe that she'd managed to pull off the impossible. It had taken her the better part of a year, but she'd managed to clear Dean of all charges, stemming from the St. Louis murders. Finally, he was free to use the Winchester name without fear of reprisals. Well at least for now, Sam thought with a grin.

"I still can't believe you did it, Hannah, I mean you spent nearly the entire year tracking down the cop that was in charge of the investigation, and then having the ME change his report. I gotta say, I really do bow down to your superior power. All I can do is blow stuff up," Catherine said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well I'm just glad it worked. What good is having the power of persuasion if you can't clear a friend of a murder wrap, now and again?" Hannah said reaching forward and patting Dean on the shoulder.

Dean grabbed the diminutive girls hand and squeezed gently. "Like I said, Hannah, soon as you need it, that kidney's all yours. I'm saving it just for you."

Sam laughed and shoved his brother's shoulder lightly. "I don't know if she wants it, Dean, by the time she needs one, yours will be pickled along with the rest of your organs."

Catherine interrupted Sam and Dean's good-natured bickering with a suggestion "I vote Vegas; it's been too long since we made the trip and let's face it that one wasn't much fun."

Dean groaned and shook his head. "Vegas, I don't know, Cat. I mean don't get me wrong, 24/7 booze and gambling is a party as far as I'm concerned but..."

Catherine sat up and faced Dean, smiling she leaned forward and dropped a kiss on his forehead. "Come on, Dean, it'll be perfect. I'll get us a swanky room, we'll spend our days making money and our nights making--" Catherine turned her head as Sam interrupted her.

"Stop, stop, Cat. We know what you'll spend your time doing, my god, every time we turn around that's what you spend your time doing. If it's up for a vote, I say let's go," Sam said shooting his own look at a blushing Hannah.

"You're not getting any apocalyptic feelings yet, Sam, no sign of the demon in that freaky, twisted mind of yours?" Dean asked his face serious.

"Nothing, Dean, it's been quiet for the last two weeks, ever since we lost that kid over in Boise," Sam answered. What a nightmare that had been, luckily they'd been forewarned by Sam's vision. Still, it hurt to watch a young man be seduced by the dark side. By the time the three hunters had gotten there, the only thing to be done was to try to stop the kid from hurting anyone. Unfortunately, the kid's power had made that impossible, at least as far as the hunters could figure out. I mean how do you stop someone that can regenerate. So that meant another soldier siding with the yellow-eyed demon and one less for Dean to lead into battle.

Dean turned in his seat and met Sam's eyes, seeing the determination in their green depths, Dean grinned. "Alright, then we'll leave in the morning. But, I'm telling you all now Bobby's not going to be overjoyed with us taking off and leaving him with the kids.

Settling in once again next to Dean, Catherine smiled and said, "Our youngest 'kid' is twenty three Dean and able to repair any kind of technological equipment. Bobby's like a kid at Christmas he's so excited, he's trying to talk the kid into repairing a motor pool of vehicles for our 'army'." Catherine referred to the fact that they had no less than ten men and women, camped all over Bobby's salvage yard. The hunters had begun referring to the psychics as 'kids'. With their varying powers, many of them had found themselves with no where else to go, when their abilities had left them unable or unwilling to live a 'norma'l life.

Bobby had taken to training most of them to be hunters, and a few had even done a few local hunts. To Catherine's relief Bobby seemed to enjoy teaching the unconventional group of kids the skills of a hunter.

"Damn, I forgot, Tommy's supposed to take a look at the Impala tomorrow. Timing seems off and that kid's a whiz at diagnostics." Dean leaned back and closed his eyes. Content for the moment he had no urge to return to the house.

"I can't believe the great Dean Winchester's going to let a mere boy, touch his beloved car," Sam mocked from the back seat.

"Hey, even I can admit the kid's a whiz." Dean's voice trailed off as he heard a familiar sound start in the back of his mind. As Barry White's 'Can't Get Enough of Your Love Baby' began running through his head, Dean lost all track of what he'd been saying. Glancing down at Catherine, he smiled fully at her.

Catherine actually stumbled the music as the force of Dean's smile lit up her soul. She found herself laughing as he left the car, leaned over, and swooped her up in his arms. Cat waved goodbye to Sam and Hannah, before Dean once again captured her attention.

Sam smiled genuinely as he listened to Catherine's laughter fade in the distance. Pulling Hannah towards him, he whispered softly, "I thought they'd never leave." Touching a hand to Hannah's face he still couldn't believe how lucky he was that he'd found love twice in his life. He only hoped that this time he'd be able to keep the evil that hunted him away from her.

Hannah smiled up at Sam's expressive face; she knew exactly what thought had put that frown on his brow. Smoothing out the line, she said, "We're going to make it, Sam, I know it. I'm not going anywhere without you. And if something does happen to either of us, the one that's left will rejoice in the time that we were given." Hannah watched as Sam nodded solemnly. "Besides, God help whatever chooses to attack either one of us." Hannah nodded toward the departing couple. "With those two watching our backs."

Sam had to agree, over the past year as impossible, as it seemed Dean had become harder and more lethal. His older brother had taken his role as the Guardian seriously, he'd stepped up his training, and had begun scouring every bit of information he could find on war strategys. He was able, in a moment's notice, to size up an enemy and exploit it's weakness. He'd also stepped up and was no longer hesitant to allow Catherine to put herself on the line. It was only with Sam that he still reverted to his big brother routine; somehow always managing to make sure his baby brother was out of the thick of things. Citing the fact that Sam was the Chosen, Dean had so far managed to convince Sam this was for the best. Sam wasn't going to buy that line forever though, and he knew at some point he was going to have to disobey his brother's orders.

Sam reclined on the big back seat and pulled Hannah down on top of him. Grinning, he sang softly in her ear, watching her blush, he allowed his worries to fall by the wayside for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam lay, one arm behind his head and the other wrapped around Hannah. He'd found that one of his greatest pleasures was watching her sleep. As good as things were with Jess, he'd taken certain things for granted. He had assumed he would spend a lifetime watching her sleep. This time he had vowed to himself that he wouldn't take a single second for granted.

It was as he lay, that he heard a noise, the whisper of footsteps moving down the hall. Frowning, he quickly untangled himself from Hannah, careful not to wake her. Slipping on a pair of jeans and a shirt, he stepped from the room. Careful to make no noise, Sam moved through the dark house. As he moved, he deftly avoided the figures in sleeping bags that were scattered around room. Heading for the front door, he slipped out into the cool night air.

Dean settled into the faded leather seat, his hands gripping the worn steering wheel. Reaching into his pocket, he drew out a small black box. He could remember the first time he'd ever seen this box, it had been shortly before Sam had been born. His Mom had been complaining about her swollen fingers, and his dad had brought out this small black box. He had taken off her wedding band and her engagement ring placing them in the box. His Dad had laid a kiss on his Mom's hand and said, "Now you can carry my heart in your pocket." With a wink and a laugh, he had swung Dean up in his arms and wrapped his other arm around Mary.

From that day on, every night, Mary would take off her rings and place them in that box. It had been a couple days after the fire when a buddy of John's had found the box, while they had been searching the rubble for anything salvageable. Dean had found the box in his Dad's pickup truck a week or two after Bobby had brought it back to the yard.

Dean continued turning the box, over and over in hands, smiling slightly he called out, "What's the matter, Sammy."

Sam approached his brother, climbing over the side of the Cadillac; he slid onto the big bench seat. "Nothing I heard you leave and wanted to make sure everything's good."

Dean glanced at his brother a small smile hovering on his lips. "You and Hannah missed dinner, I would think you'd be sleeping like the dead by now."

Sam smiled wickedly. "Yeah well, Hannah's wiped, and I notice Cat's nowhere in sight. I guess there's something to be said for the Winchester boy's after all."

Dean's smile flashed in the darkness. "Guess so, Sammy boy."

Sam's face sobered. "So what's wrong?"

Dean looked over at his brother, studying him for a moment. Sam had barely changed at all in this past year; to Dean he still looked the same as he had the day he left for college. Dean guessed that would always be the picture of his brother he carried in his mind. Dean held up the box, passing it carefully to Sam.

Sam drew a deep breath at the sight of the tiny black box. "God, I'd forgotten about it." Sam turned it over in his hand much the way his brother had. "You haven't opened it yet?"

"No, I wouldn't have done it without you. You know its funny in the back of my mind I always hoped to give that to you. Especially after you left for school, all I wanted was for you to get the life you wanted Sam." Dean looked out into the night.

Sam smiled softly. "I was wrong to think I could walk away, Dean. I was always the outsider there, even with Jess. I mean she never really knew me, how could she when she'd never met you."

Dean nodded, understanding what Sam was saying. Since they were kids, the only times they had ever truly been whole was when they were together. Screwed up or not, that's the way it was.

Sam glanced at the box, and then studied his brother. Really looked at his brother, an idea suddenly dawned. "Dean, why'd you get this out, what's really going on."

Dean glanced at Sam almost guiltily. "It's just ever since Hannah cleared my name I've been thinking."

Sam's grin lit the night. "Yeah, you've been thinking..."

Dean looked at his brother's goofy grin and he smiled a bit himself. "Yeah, I've been thinking that maybe I should ask Cat to marry me," Dean said the words in a rush as if that was the only way he could get them out.

"Well, I'm not an expert but I suggest you don't put it that way," Sam said as he clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Dean's face was a study in seriousness. "Sam, come on you know what we're up against, what's coming. I mean is it really fair of me to even ask."

Sam leaned his head back on the seat. "I'll tell you what's not fair, Dean, not taking what you want. After someone's gone, all you can focus on are regrets. The way I see it, you should do your best not to have any. I wish I didn't have quite so many with Jess. I plan on doing better this time." Sam examined the box. "Why do you think he never opened it?"

Dean shrugged, "Honestly I think for a long time he was barely hanging on, I think he figured the sight of those rings would drive him over the edge and then were would you and I be." Dean drew in a breath as Sam lifted the tiny lid off. Watching, as his brother tipped the contents out onto his hand, Dean released the breath.

Sam held the rings up, the wedding band was a more feminine match to the one that had graced his father's hand until he died, and the engagement ring was a simple solitary diamond. Sam handed the diamond to Dean. "So are you willing to live a life without regrets?"

Dean accepted the ring, as a child he had thought it was the biggest diamond in the world. Now though he knew it was simply the biggest John had been able to afford as a young man just starting out. "No regrets, huh, Sam."

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder once more, his smile lighting up the night. "Nope, Dean, no regrets."

888

"Ahh, Baby that's what I'm talking about." Dean laid a whopper of kiss on Cat as she raked in her pile of winnings. Ignoring the catcalls at the table, Dean grinned as he watched her place another bet.

Cat sat smugly in her seat enjoying Dean's attention, he'd been a bit quiet on the long drive to Vegas, and she had worried that he wouldn't be able to leave his concerns behind. Once they had reached the town limits though, he'd really begun to relax. Cat glanced at her cards to keep up appearances. Folding, she sighed dramatically as the dealer took her money. Using her powers, Cat could always tell whether to hit or fold and she placed her bets accordingly.

The plan was to use the winnings to book themselves a suit, Hannah and Sam were wondering around the casino, both content to watch the gamblers. Cat took a moment to quickly locate both of them, smiling at Dean; Cat once again placed her bet.

Dean was finally beginning to relax; they'd gotten into town this morning and head headed straight for the casinos. Cat was determined to win enough for them to stay in style for a couple of days, and Dean found that it was fine with him. They all needed this time out more than any of them would admit.

Sam and Hannah had been strolling about the casino content to watch others loose their money. After a bit, they headed back to the blackjack table. They shared a smile at the sound of cheering coming from Cat's table. As they moved closer, they noticed the crowd that had gathered to watch her winning streak.

"God, it's hard to take your eyes off of them," Hannah said smiling with genuine fondness at two hunters that were once again sharing a kiss, to the delight of the crowd.

Sam studied Catherine as she laughed and flirted with his brother. Immediately after she'd been injured everyone's only concern had been for her eyesight. Once those fears had proved groundless, the men in Catherine's life had been worried about the scar that marred her perfect features. But Cat, had never cared. Even when people stared or questioned, it never seemed to bother her.

It had been a month later while Cat and Sam had been picking up some supplies that a young teenage girl with a terrible burn running down the side of her chin had approached Cat. The young girl had shyly asked how Cat had come by the scar.

Cat had taken a moment and then said, "I was saving someone I loved. How about you?"

The girl's eyes had filled with tears and she had said, "Our house caught fire, I was carrying out my little sister, when my hair caught on fire, the fire spread to my face before they could put it out."

"Did you get your sister out?" At the young girls nod, Catherine had said, "It's a good feeling isn't it, knowing you saved someone you love."

The young girl smiled brightly and for the first time Sam noticed just how pretty she was regardless of the scar. Cat had returned the young girl's smile and had moved on.

"Spill it, Sam," She'd said moments later as they'd been loading their packages in the back of the car.

"It's nothing; I just wanted you to know that I don't see it, your scar you know. When I look at you all I see is the woman that saved my brother," Sam had been surprised and nearly knocked off his feet, by the bear hug that Cat gave him.

"That's all I see Sammy," Cat had said simply.

Sam's focus shifted to the present once more to the crowd that was milling around the table. Exchanging glances with Dean, he moved away. Moments later the crowd yelled good naturedly when Cat left the table.

888

"Oh...my...God," Hannah stated as the door to the suite swung open, walking in she turned in a circle, arms outstretched "This is incredible."

Cat practically purred in satisfaction, as she took in the luxury suite. Standing in the living room, she could see a kitchenette and two doors leading to separate bedrooms, a deck, and a bar. The flat paneled TV hung on one wall, perfectly positioned to be seen from just about anywhere in the room.

Dean tossed a couple of chips toward the bellman and ushered the guy out the door. Turning, he headed toward the couch, falling backwards he landed on the plush leather with a sigh. "This is living, you know. I say we give up the whole fighting evil thing and just stay here. What do you say, Katie, girl?"

Catherine approached Dean with a grin, sitting down next to him she said, "I'm game if you are, Winchester."

Over the next two days, the two couples did nothing but relax, lazing by the pool during the day, and gambling the nights away. Dean woke on the third day and cornered Sam in the kitchen. "Listen, Sam I want to take Katie out for dinner tonight." Dean was rocking back and forth, his nervousness palpable.

Sam laughed out loud and said, "You got it, we'll make other plans."

"What plans are you making Sam?" Cat came out of the bedroom, wrapped in one of the hotel's lush terry cloth robes. "I was thinking we should all see a show before we leave. You know something completely hokey, something that screams Vegas."

Sam shook his head. "Not tonight kiddo, I'm taking Hannah out on the town."

Catherine smiled and wrapped an arm around Dean's waist. "Well then it's just you and me, Winchester. What do you want to do?" Catherine wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "We could stay in and give that whirlpool tub a try."

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed his coffee, heading towards the deck. "Wait till I'm out of the room to say anymore, Cat."

Dean laughed. "You love making him blush don't you?"

Catherine grinned and picked up the coffee Dean had poured for her. "I don't get it; I mean you've been with other girls. Was he always like this or is it just me."

"Just you, I think Sam's conflicted. He sees you as a sister and a sister shouldn't be coming on to some guy, even if the guy is his brother." Dean gathered her close. "So tonight how about you and me, somewhere special. Maybe get dressed up, you know do it right."

Catherine smiled and said, "I would rather you and me in some tiny little restaurant with really good food, casual and relaxed."

"God, that's why I love you, alright I'll find us someplace quiet." Dean dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose and swatted her bottom. "I'm going to get cleaned up."

Catherine stood in the kitchen and watched him walk away, suddenly she found herself pleading with the fates that be that she have more time with him. The past three years had been enough to show her that not even a lifetime together would be enough.

888

Hannah and Sam held hands as they happily followed the yellow brick road, laughing as the cowardly lion came traipsing by. "So, not that I mind but why'd you insist on dinner on our own tonight?"

Sam glanced at his watch for the hundredth time; Dean had said that he planned to ask Cat during dinner. By Sam's calculations that meant any minute now. "It's nothing really Dean and Cat needed some time alone, besides I wanted some time to ourselves. I'll probably go back on the road when we get back to Bobby's and I'm going to miss you."

Sam drew Hannah into his arms and kissed her gently, for the first time in as long as he could remember he actually felt, lighthearted. Finally, Dean was going to get the chance to live a little, to do something for just him. Sam released Hannah and took her hand once more.

It was then that the pain ripped through his head, gasping Sam dropped to his knees. As the vision gripped him, he tried to call out to Hannah. To tell her not to call Dean, to wait, but he knew it was too late. As the vision finally released him, and he fell gasping to the ground Sam felt sadness rip through him. "Too late, he was too late."

Hannah knelt next to Sam, one arm wrapped around him and the other closing her phone. "It's okay, Sam, Dean's on his way I called him."

Sam closed his eyes and felt his heart break just a little; he knew that it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, thanks as always for reading, I just wanted to add a warning to all, while I have no intention of killing off a Winchester, I cannot say the same for anyone else. This story is leading me and I've yet see where I'll end up, so keep it in mind as you read on. Also, though I don't know that it warrants it I've gone ahead and put a Mature rating on it, again mainly to cover my bases. Hope you enjoy – K

Chapter 3

"Let's haul, Cat," Dean called out surprised that Catherine had yet to make an appearance. Dean moved before a mirror studying his image. He had been tempted to dress up a bit, however, he had no doubt that when she said casual, she meant casual. His girl was nothing if not direct. In deference to the heat and the walk to the restaurant, he had chosen to wear his best pair of jeans and black v-neck tee-shirt.

Turning as he heard her come into the room, he couldn't hide the silly grin on his face. Cat's hair fell loose around her shoulders, and her long legs were encased in a pair of jeans. He could just see the tips of her boots, peaking out. Her shirt was a halter-top that covered her chest and stomach, leaving her back almost completely exposed. Dean found himself suddenly having trouble swallowing.

As Cat turned to walk away from him, Dean found his eyes drawn to a tattoo that rested on her right shoulder. Dean recognized the small protection symbol; leave it to Catherine to have a tattoo that kept the wearer from being possessed. Gesturing toward the mark, Dean raised a brow in question.

Cat grinned and said, "Its henna, I had it done earlier today. They did a nice job; Marco loved it. I told him it meant luck in ancient Samarian."

Dean snorted. "You're kidding." Moving closer he ran a finger lightly over the symbol. "I like it, are you going to make it permanent?"

Cat shook her head. "Nah, I like it, but I can't handle anything that permanent. I'd rather change it up whenever I feel like it."

Dean nodded dropping another kiss on the mark. "I like that idea, you could even move it around, and I could find it. Our own little version of hide and go seek."

Cat turned in his arms, ready to forget about dinner and stay in. Kissing him soundly she laughed, "Anywhere"

Dean suddenly frowned. "No, I changed my mind, no more tattoos for you. I'm not having some guy named Marco, spending four hours writing on your body." Dean grinned. "Maybe I'll bone up on my drawing skills and do it myself."

Cat laughed and said, "We could practice right now. I've got a can of Ready Whip in the fridge."

Dean groaned and pushed himself away from her, "No" closing his eyes, he continued, "No we can't spend a week in Vegas and not go and see the sights. Let's haul"

888

"This is perfect, I couldn't have picked a better place." Cat leaned forward taking her beer off the table, as she relaxed back into the booth she found herself relaxing for the first time in a long while. The table was littered with empty plates and beer bottles. The food had been every bit as delicious as the hotel concierge had promised.

Dean tightened his arm, pulling Cat closer. So far, the evening had been perfect. They'd done nothing but laugh and talk on the way here and he'd been thrilled to see Cat's eyes light up at her first sight of the little Mexican restaurant he'd found. "I'm glad, you deserve it. Hell we deserve it."

Dean rested his hand on the small square outline he could feel through his jeans. Drawing a deep breath he focused on Cat. "I wanted to take you out tonight so we could talk, Katie girl."

Cat turned toward Dean, surprised by the seriousness she read in his face. Smiling, she laid a hand against his cheek, her thumb lightly brushing his full lips. Leaning forward, she replaced her thumb with her lips, kissing him softly.

Dean's heart was beating so fast he was sure it would break free any moment. He'd faced down terrors in this world that most people's imaginations wouldn't be able to handle. And here he was, absolutely terrified that the woman he loved, wouldn't accept him. Oh, its not that she didn't love him, he knew she did and that it was absolute. No, he was worried she would say no for all the reasons that had made him hesitant to ask. Making a public declaration left them both open to danger, or at least more open. A marriage between them would increase the likelihood that one of them would be used as a pawn against the other.

"Katie, I've been in love with you since the night that we first met. You are everything I never knew I needed. I know our future is uncertain at best, but ..." Dean's voice trailed off as he heard a familiar ring tone. Cursing, he fumbled with his phone, trying to get it out of his pocket. Glancing down at the caller ID, he panicked as he saw Sam's name. Answering, he looked over to see Cat standing already, pulling out cash, and laying it on the table.

"Calm down, Hannah, what's wrong?" Dean asked as he followed Catherine out of the restaurant. Gesturing toward the MGM Grand, Dean moved out in a loping stride, Cat by his side.

Reassuring Hannah that he would be right there, Dean hung up the phone and glanced over at Cat. Reaching out, she grasped his hand and picked up her pace.

888

Sam sat on a bench a few feet from where the vision had struck. Head in his hands he tried to ignore the crowd that had gathered. He was half-tempted to scold Hannah for calling Dean, but he knew that she had thought she was doing the right thing. Hell, after what he had seen, he wanted Dean there in front of him.

Sam glanced up to see as his brother approaching. Sam met his eyes, hoping that he could see just how sorry he was. Sorry, for what he had seen and for interrupting what was supposed to be a special night. His eyes darted toward Cat for a moment, his heart breaking slightly at her bare ring finger. Cursing himself and his 'gift', Sam once again found his brother's eyes.

Dean moved toward Sam, unaware of the crowd that surrounded his baby brother. As he neared, Dean saw the sorrow in Sam's eyes. Dean stared back at him, hoping Sam realized that it was okay. He knew his brother, and he knew that Sam had wanted this for Dean and Cat as much as Dean had wanted it. Trying to absolve Sam of his guilt, Dean moved forward. Placing his hand on the back of Sam's neck, he gave his kid brother a squeeze.

Cat followed Dean through the crowd, seeing Sam and Hannah in the middle of it. Quickly glancing at Sam to make sure he was okay, Cat caught a look passed between the brothers. Slowing down, allowing Dean to pull ahead, she noticed the silent conversation that was going on. Not wanting to intrude, she immediately turned and surveyed the crowd. Noticing a medic that was making his way over toward them, Cat moved to intercept.

Stepping up to the handsome young man, Cat smiled softly. "Everything's fine, my brother-in-law is a diabetic, his blood sugar went a bit low and his girlfriend panicked." Cat winked and said, "A bit of juice and he'll be as good as new."

Catherine watched as the medic took in Sam who was rising steadily to his feet and Dean who was obviously there to help. "Alright then, just make sure he gets some juice in him. And remind him to be more careful, I know it's sometimes hard to regulate blood sugar when you're not on a schedule but he need's to try."

Cat nodded solemnly at the young man and turned toward the guys. Moving next to Sam, she laid a hand on his face and looked into his eyes. Seeing the pain, she found that she didn't want to know what the vision had been. Sighing, she said, "Let's get upstairs, away from this crowd."

The foursome walked back to their room in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. The tension between the boys was palpable, knowing that they needed to talk; she kissed Dean on the cheek. "I'm gonna grab a shower. I'll be out in a bit." Turning, she was about to leave the room when she noticed that Hannah was making herself comfortable at the kitchen table. Catching the other woman's eye, Cat raised an eyebrow and stared. After a moment of watching Hannah return her stare in confusion, Cat snorted. Either one of the Winchester brother's would have noticed the signal in a moment, instead Hannah looked about to begin questioning Sam.

"Hannah, I'm sure you want to get a shower also, or perhaps just lie down," Cat suggested.

Dean found himself grinning over Cat's lack of tact. Although, he new she was giving him and Sam a chance to talk he couldn't help but laugh over her technique.

Sam jumped on the idea, kissing Hannah's cheek softly, he all but herded her toward the bedroom door. "Really, Hannah, go rest. I'll be in soon."

Hannah didn't know what was going on but she had no intention of leaving Sam's side. The vision he'd had must have been bad to illicit such a response from him. And to make matters worse Dean was in on whatever was upsetting Sam. Hannah hated that Sam didn't share everything with her. Determined to find out what was going on, she slipped out of Sam's reach, folding her arms she tapped her foot impatiently. "I'm not tired at all."

Dean's eyes shot to Catherine, watching as she stalked toward Hannah, he was half-tempted to step in front of her, but really, he did need to talk to Sam. Dean watched as Catherine caught and held Hannah's eyes, one brow raised she simply stared. It took only a minute before Hannah began fidgeting nervously with her dress. Two minutes later, she stood suddenly. "I'm going to get a shower, Sam. I'll talk to you in a minute," she said as she darted toward her room.

Dean watched in admiration as Cat dropped a kiss on Sam's forehead, before coming over to himself. Dean leaned forward slightly as Cat pressed a kiss to his lips; pulling back, she simply said, "I'm here when you need me." Heading toward their bedroom, she called over her shoulder. "Sorry, Sam."

Sam and Dean couldn't help but to exchange smiles as she entered her room. Dean drew in a deep breath, grabbing two beers out of the fridge, he gestured to Sam.

Sam nodded and headed out onto the balcony. Accepting his beer from Dean, he knocked bottles with his brother in a toast. Sam grinned wearily and said, "To Cat's tact, that girl's priceless, Dean."

Dean smiled sadly and said, "You don't have to tell me. Though, I don't know that you'll be so appreciative of her when you can't get any from Hannah, for the next week or so."

Sam grinned and said, "It'll be fine, I'm persuasive."

"Ho, ho, Sammy boy, alright then." Dean moved toward the railing. Staring down at the lights below, he found himself suddenly bone tired. "What'd you see, Sam?"

Sam ignored the question and instead said, "I'm sorry, I tried to tell her to wait, but she jumped the gun." Sam smiled as he watched his brother. "I think she's still a bit unsure of you, though, like you said after Cat's display you may seem like the safer bet."

Dean noticed that Sam had brushed off his question, deciding that it was okay if Sam wasn't ready to talk about it yet, he said, "She was right to call, Sam. I'm glad she did especially, if you weren't planning to." Dean took a swig of his beer. "It's alright, Sam, ring or not, we're going to spend out lives together. We'll get another chance, I know we will." Dean's voice trailed off as he turned toward the night sky.

Sam's gut clenched at Dean's words. "Don't wait, Dean, go in there now, and ask her. We could go right now, find a little chapel and you'll be together."

Dean turned as he heard the near panic in Sam's voice. Almost unable to say the words he said, "Your vision, Sam, what was it."

Sam hung his head. "I'm honestly not sure." At his brother's unbelieving snort Sam continued, "No, really. It was Cat, but she was alone. I don't know where you were or even me for that matter, she was alone and fighting." Sam smiled slightly. "God, Dean, you should have seen her, she was beautiful and then..." Sam found that he suddenly couldn't go on. Gripping his brother's shoulder, he looked up at the blanket of stars above him.

Dean felt as if a hand had reached into his chest and was squeezing his heart. The pressure was near unbearable. Standing beneath the stars, he could feel the solid strength of his brother's hand. "We'll stop it, Sam, we're going to be okay. I know we are, I'm going to be able to save us, I promise."

Sam glanced at Dean, taking in his blazing eyes, he nodded. "I've never doubted you, I'm not about to start now. What will we tell her?"

Dean finally smiled. "The truth, I don't know about you, but, I'm not willing to lie to her. She deserves to know."

Sam nodded and released a breath he hadn't known he was holding, rolling his eyes he said, "Good, I didn't want to lie to her."

Dean nodded. "Don't say anything tonight, we'll head back to Bobby's and talk to her there."

Sam frowned. "I can't imagine she won't ask."

Dean smiled softly and said, "She already senses that its bad, Sam, she'll be content to wait until we tell her."

"I'm so sorry, Dean," Sam said.

Dean shook his head, jaw firm, eyes blazing. "I won't loose her, not without a fight."

As Dean headed back into the room, Sam almost felt sorry for whatever it was that thought to break up those two. Sighing deeply, he headed toward his own room, knowing that he needed to smooth things over with Hannah.

888

Catherine lay on the bed, trying stop the panic that was threatening to engulf her. She knew that Sam's vision was something serious, something that he needed to speak with Dean about first. She found herself closing her eyes, praying that Dean would make it through this alive. She had faced death before and found that the idea was bearable, what wasn't, was going on without him. He had become a part of her soul, and she knew that she would be unable to live without him.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard him enter. Trying and failing to smile, Cat simply watched as he moved about the room. Setting his wallet and pocket change on the dresser, turning off the overhead light, and then finally undressing. Cat's eyes never faltered as she watched him strip down to a pair of boxers. He looked so tired and defeated; it was as if the confident man that had taken her to dinner no longer existed.

Pulling back the covers, she waited patiently as he slid into the bed next to her. In moments, she was laying on his chest her head resting on his heart. Unable to bear the silence, but afraid to speak any words, she simply lay there. Finally, she felt herself drifting off, unable and unwilling to fight the sensation she simply said, "Tell me it's not you."

She could feel his chest rise as he took a breath, finally, after she was sure he wouldn't answer he said, "It's you." Cat felt a surge of relief flood through her, knowing that it wasn't Dean was enough. She was barely able to stop the word 'Good' from escaping. She had never feared for herself only for those she loved. Somehow knowing that it was her instead of one of them, allowed her to relax. She had no intention of leaving the Winchesters anytime soon and she would fight to the very end, be it at twenty-six or at ninety-six. She had never been one to lie down and accept her fate; if she had, she would have died ten times over.

Feeling the tension that held Dean in its grasp, she hugged him tight. "It's going to be okay, Dean," she said, as she lifted her head and met his eyes. Seeing the pain in them, she reached out and caressed his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere," she said firmly.

Dean felt the warm weight of her body, against his, her breathing matched in time with his own and he found a spark of hope within himself. "Promise?" he said softly.

Cat's grin widened and her eyes twinkled with mirth, "I swear, Dean. The only way I intend to leave you is if the Devil or God themselves come to carry me away," Cat's voice lowered to a near whisper, "and even then I'll fight so hard they'll decide I'm not worth it."

Dean felt himself respond to the lightness in her tone. Lowering his own voice, he whispered, "After that display with Hannah, I'm pretty sure it won't be God fighting for your soul."

Cat laughed out loud, placing a kiss on Dean's lips she simply said, "No point in my going to heaven anyway, after all, you won't be there."

Dean laughed and said, "How about I go find that can of Ready Whip and we spend the evening ensuring that neither of us are invited."

Cat found herself laughing as Dean jumped from the bed, and headed back out the door. Moments later he returned, can in hand, she noticed his devilish grin. "Ran into, Sammy, you would not believe how that kid can blush."

As Dean once again joined Cat in bed, he found himself hopeful once more. He found it hard to believe that there was anything out there strong enough to snuff the light from Cat's eyes. Allowing his thoughts to fade, Dean lost himself in the arms of the woman he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam pulled into Bobby's driveway with a sigh of relief. Home at last, he thought. Only to be taken by surprise, by his own thought. It was true though, Bobby's had becomes a home of sorts over the last two years. Pulling up in front of the house, he was unsurprised by the sight of Bobby, rifle in hand, standing on the porch. Parking, Sam could not help but grin at the thought of something evil trying to get the drop on Bobby Singer. It had yet to happen, as far as Sam knew, in Bobby's long and varied career as a hunter. Climbing out of the car, Sam allowed the protection charm he gripped in his hand be viewed by Bobby.

Bobby nodded to him, and turned his attention to the others as one by one they climbed out of the car. Finally satisfied the older man held up his hand in signal to snipers unseen by the three young people. Sam felt a tingle of unease at the idea that someone had presumably held a gun on him and he had not realized it.

"Shit, Bobby, it's bad enough to be greeted by you with gun in hand, I don't need the kids involved in it," Dean growled as he made his way, duffle bag in hand toward the front door.

Bobby allowed not a trace of surprise register on his face. He knew from Dean's words and tone of voice that something was wrong; Bobby simply said, "They gotta learn, Dean." It had been Dean, who had pushed Bobby into training the young crowd. Taking the hint, Bobby ushered Sam and Cat into the house, purposely putting himself between them and Hannah. Every instinct he had was shouting that something was wrong. Getting the hint that Dean wanted a little pow-wow, Bobby knew he would not want Hannah or any of the kids involved.

A glance at Catherine, as she'd sidled up to him to drop a kiss on his cheek, had shown him that her ring finger was as bare as when she'd left. Bobby didn't know what had occurred but, obviously it had stopped Dean from asking Katie to marry him. Knowing just how much the Dean and Catherine meant to each other, Bobby found himself cursing the fates that had interfered. He had to admit he had been surprised when, only hours before they left for Vegas, the elder Winchester had cornered him.

He had given his blessing, and had been more than happy at the idea of the couple finding happiness. Although he never tried to fill their Daddy's shoes, Bobby had been filled with pride at the thought that Dean had come to him for his advice. Glancing now at the tension that was gripping both Sam and Dean he found himself reluctant to find out what had happened in Vegas.

As Hannah passed by, he reached out and gripped her arm gently. "Hannah, I need to talk to the three of them on their own. Give us a few minutes." Bobby's words were crouched in a request but his tone brooked no argument. He knew that he intimidated Hannah and he was happy to play the part of the bad guy with the pretty blond. He had no reason not to trust the girl, but what she didn't know, she couldn't inadvertently tell anyone else. Ignoring the pout, she threw his way, he moved toward the kitchen, quickly pulling down coffee cups for the beleaguered travelers.

Dean nodded in thanks to Bobby as the grizzled hunter followed the others into the kitchen without Hannah. He was sure that he could trust her but really the less she knew the better off she would be. She had been tentative with Bobby since they had arrived, so Dean figured he would take the easy way out and let Bobby be the bad guy.

As they gathered around the table, Bobby steeled himself to patience. Glancing at the familiar faces surrounding him, he became even tenser. Only Catherine seemed reasonably relaxed, looking closer Bobby noticed that she seemed almost too calm. Bobby's face fell as he realized just what that meant. Unable to wait any longer he asked, "What's coming, Katie?"

Catherine turned toward the only father she had ever known and felt a pain lance through her heart. Smiling grimly she said, "Sam had a vision, he watched me die."

At her words, Bobby gripped his coffee cup tightly and glanced toward Sam for confirmation. Another glance toward Dean showed that he was barely hanging on. Bobby knew what the boys needed and he provided it. Swallowing, he stared directly at Dean and said, "Bullshit, Katie's like a Timex; she takes a liking and keeps on ticking."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances at Bobby's no nonsense tone, both smiled faintly.

Cat reached out, gripped Bobby's arm, and stared at him steadily, willing him to return her gaze. "That's right, and I've only gotten stronger."

Dean picked up his coffee, after taking a drink; he turned his attention to Sam. "Alright, little brother, we need to know what happened?"

Sam had been dreading this conversation from the moment that the vision had released its grip. Drawing a deep breath, he said, "Cat was in a canyon, there were a few heavy duty trucks scattered around her. The dump trucks were old and decrepit looking. She fought a man, though I couldn't see any details, I did see his eyes glowing yellow." Sam paused, and with a faint smile, he continued. "He was starting to stagger, and she seemed to be winning."

"Go on, Sam, We can't stop your vision unless we know what we're up against." Sam heard the absolute conviction in Dean's voice and found that he was able to go on.

Nodding, Sam continued, "Right, well that's about it. It was getting darker and darker, rain was pelting down. The demon managed to knock Cat down, but she was up again in moments. She paused and the air around the demon seemed to become almost solid. That's when it happened, a hand came out of the darkness and stabbed her, high in the back. She...she fell to the ground...and..." Sam simply could not go on.

"Huh, so I get stabbed in the back. Doesn't seem very fair of the bad guys, resorting to such a low trick," Catherine snarked drawing angry glances from the men in her life. "Listen, guys you need to take this vision with a grain of salt. We've changed the outcome of Sam's visions before, we can do it again. Now, Sam, the area we were, in any ideas?"

Sam shook his head, frowning in concentration. "Honestly, I have no clue. There was a logo on the trucks so I am hoping to find the place through that. Though, to be honest I was considering asking Ash to help, another pair of eyes couldn't hurt."

Dean shook his head. "No, we tell no one of this vision. We need the advantage of surprise and the only way to keep it is to not tell anyone."

Bobby nodded his agreement. "Who knows, this may be the break we need. If the demon's going to be there it may be our chance to lead the kids against him."

Catherine sat quietly as she listened to the boys plot and plan. She was having a hard time focusing on their words for the simple reason that she was afraid. She had thought of one reason why she had been alone in Sam's vision. What if everyone else had already been destroyed, blanching at the thought, Cat suddenly felt nauseas. She was never alone; the guys had long ago decided that she was their strongest weapon against the demon, so they protected her as such. If she was honest with herself though, she often wondered if it would come down to her alone against the demon.

She feared the cracks in the façade that she offered up to the world would be her undoing. She was pretty sure that if Armageddon was to be stopped, it would be by someone purer than her. She was quick to anger, the first to search out revenge and she was willing to sacrifice everything for the people she loved. No, Cat felt she probably was not the intended Chosen. The one that was destined to destroy this evil being, Cat glanced over at Sam. Unable and unwilling to utter her thoughts out loud, Cat decided that she'd make sure she stuck even closer to the psychic than normal.

"Enough, we'll figure it out. Now, Bobby, who's here?" Cat asked effectively cutting off the three men, knowing that they would have been content to discuss her demise for the next two days.

"We've got seven here right now, Katie, girl." Bobby paused ticking off his fingers one by one. "Sullivan, Mac, and Davis are on a hunt." Bobby beamed with pride as he mentioned the newly trained psychics.

Dean looked at Bobby impressed by what he had accomplished. "What are they hunting?"

"Simple salt and burn, they finished the job last night and should be back today. They did good, Mac sprained her wrist but other than that all went well."

Dean clapped Bobby on the shoulder and stood. "Glad to hear it. I'm going to go find Tommy, the Impala still seems to be running a bit rough." Dean dropped a quick kiss on Cat's forehead and headed out the kitchen door intent on finding the young psychic.

"Sam, you need to figure out what to tell Hannah, she's not real happy with us right now," Catherine said, moving toward the sink. Straightening up, she began going through the cabinets' intent on making a shopping list. Figuring they would be at Bobby's for a while, she wanted to pick up some foods she knew Bobby and the boys enjoyed.

Sam watched as Catherine flitted about the room checking supplies. He didn't understand how she could act so casually about her own death. Sam was pretty sure that other than his brother, Cat was bravest person he'd ever met. Still, though, it seemed to him she ought to be shaking in her boots. The Demon was obviously aware of her and her powers and it was planning on coming after her. Sam had no doubt that she was the Chosen, with her power and ruthlessness if anyone would defeat the demon it would be her.

Sam stood wearily. "I'll tell her the truth, there are some things better left unsaid."

Cat watched as Sam moved from the room, she hated the slump in his shoulders. Turning toward Bobby, she rolled her eyes dramatically. "Yeah that'll work," she uttered before returning to her list.

888

Dean headed out toward Bobby's garage, he grinned as he followed the sound of an air gun. Eyebrows lifting in surprise, Dean took in the line of pickups and SUV's that graced the interior of the building. Although each one looked like shit, Dean had no doubt that they were in top running shape. As his eyes adjusted to the dimness in the room, he spied his quarry.

Moving toward a black haired young man, Dean grinned. "Hey, what'd you got going?"

Tommy Ralston rolled out from beneath a beat up old pick-up truck; wiping his hands on a rag that hung from his belt, he shook Dean's offered hand. Tommy had met the hunters over six months ago, when they had come to his rescue only moments before he'd been almost drowned by an angry spirit. After Sam had confided in Tommy the circumstances of his gift, he had not hesitated to join the ranks as a hunter. He had found for the first time in his life he actually found a place he really fit in. He and Dean had hit it off; and Tommy had nothing but respect for the older man.

Dean headed over to the makeshift fridge that stood in a corner of the shop, reaching in he pulled out two beers, handing one to Tommy. Taking a long draft on his own, he assessed the young man before him. Of average height, Tommy moved with an inherent grace, he was quick to learn and had excelled at the hand-to-hand skills Bobby had taught him. His power was the ability to diagnose and repair any kind of mechanical equipment.

The thing that Dean most admired about Tommy was that he did the work by hand. Though he had admitted to Dean he could probably simply do it with his powers, he chose instead limit his use. Dean took another swig of his beer and shucked off his jacket. Rolling his sleeves back, he flexed his left hand a couple of times, working the stiffness out. Nodding toward the truck Dean moved closer, leaning over the engine compartment he waited as Tommy joined him.

Standing side-by-side Dean nodded toward the engine compartment; his voice was low and could only be heard by Tommy. "What'd you find out?"

Tommy rested against the trucks grill and looked intently at the engine compartment before him. "Not much, everyone seems on the up and up. Real gung-ho about the upcoming fight, each one of them wants to be the hero. They keep tossing the word 'Chosen' back and forth as if each one thinks he or she's going to banish this thing on their own."

Dean nodded careful to keep his voice low he asked, "Anyone in particular getting out of hand?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I think that kid Mark, you know the fire starter he's going to be a weak link not to mention he seems a bit unstable. And then there's Simpson."

Dean listened intently as Tommy laid out his reasoning. After the young man finished he clapped a hand on Tommy's shoulder and asked in a normal voice for Tommy to look at the Impala. Confident that the kid would do as he was told, Dean moved off toward the firing range Bobby had set up. Listening for the sound of weapons being fired, Dean thought about Tommy's words.

After evaluating the ten kids that had chosen to come to Bobby's with the hunters, Dean had quickly picked out the weakest links. Not willing to loose any of them to the dark side, he had begun building up a trust with them. Part drill sergeant, part older brother, Dean had begun teaching the kids basic hunting skills. His intention was to offer Sam and Catherine help in the final showdown with the demon. Though he knew there was precious little he himself could do at least the psychics would offer Sam and Catherine some kind of protection.

Tommy's assessment had pretty much agreed with his own, he knew Mark, at the moment, was the weakest link. The kid had been edgy since they had met him and rescued him from one of the yellow-eyed Demon's children. Near as Dean could tell the kid was not bad, he was simply scared shitless. As Dean approached the firing range, he stopped for a moment, impressed despite himself at the skills the kids were demonstrating.

Watching as Mark choose to show off; sending an arc of fire across the field instead of using the rifle, he had been given. Dean snorted at the blaze of fire that engulfed not only the target but the surrounding grass. Dean waited a moment gazing at the kid who now stood rooted to his spot, "Mark, you need to put that out." Mark stood rooted in one spot staring as the flames he had started began to devour not only the target but the surrounding grass.

Dean himself was starting to worry a bit when he noticed her approaching. A second later, the fire winked out as if it had never existed. Turning he nodded his thanks towards the fiery redhead that stood just behind him. "Nice job, Simpson." Dean was careful not to let his gaze linger on the woman. Tammy Simpson had made it clear that she was interested in him and no matter how often he had shrugged off her advances she continued to press.

Dean could feel her as she pressed up against his shoulder; he frowned and deliberately took a step away from her. Dean was barely able to hold back a snort of laughter as he remembered Tommy's assessment of the beautiful young girl. His delusions of grandeur description accurately summed up the pretty, young girl. He knew she'd figured herself to be the strongest psychic out of the bunch and who knows maybe she was. She was telekinetic like Catherine, the only difference was that she used her skills twenty-four seven and had several tricks up her sleeve.

That's where the similarities ended though, Catherine rarely used her powers. At the moment, rumors abounded as to just what Catherine's power was and Dean knew that was fine by Cat. She had no interest in having a pissing contest with the brassy red head, and Dean only hoped her attitude remained that way. He often wondered if the interest Simpson showed him was more for Cat's benefit than in any actual interest in him. After all, she normally reserved her attention for times when Cat was more likely to see it.

Speak of the devil, he thought, as he watched Cat approach the field. A tingle of unease rippled through him as he caught sight of her amused grin. "Dean, I'm heading into town for supplies, you need anything?" Cat asked completely ignoring the redhead that was now clutching at his arm.

Dean shrugged off Tammy's hold and moved towards Cat. "I'll come; I've got nothing important to do here at the moment." Dean walked away raising a hand in salute to Tammy and the others. As they made their way back toward the driveway, he heard Cat snicker. Turning he raised one eyebrow. "I don't know why Katie, but I figured you for the jealous type."

Catherine had wanted to laugh aloud over the uncomfortable look Dean had been wearing before she had rescued him from the clutches of that redheaded woman. "I'm not worried, she's spent five minutes with you. I have no doubt that she'll turn tail once she gets to meet the real you." Catherine stroked his face as she pulled ahead of him. Turning with a smile, she winked and began running back toward the house.

Dean shook his head, before he took off after her grinning, as he caught her and swung her around. Lowering her to the ground, he once again found himself promising the heavens that he wouldn't let her die. That he would keep her safe.

Leaning her forehead against Dean's, Catherine smiled and said, "I know you will."


	5. Chapter 5

The figure moved silently through the night, nothing more than a shadow among shadows. Shifting from the wreckage of a couple cars, it moved toward the woods that ran the perimeter of the yard. Moving into the forest, it passed a symbol burned into the trunk of a large oak tree. Glancing wearily at the symbol it kept going, deeper and deeper into the tree line. The shadow continued, stopping only when a hoarse voice called out, "You're late."

Hesitating, the young psychic turned slowly, meeting the gaze of a man in his early forties. Quickly dropping his gaze the psychic found himself unable to stare directly at the deep black eyes. "I couldn't leave until everyone was settled; they were up till late researching."

"Excuses will get you nowhere with me." Reaching out the man placed a finger under the chin of the psychic. He continued to press slowly until the psychic met his gaze. As terrified eyes, met his he could only laugh in pleasure at the obvious fear. "Well, I'm glad to see you weren't trying to avoid me. You've picked your side and I intend to make sure you see it through, yet." Removing his finger the older man glanced toward the compound a sneer on his face.

"That old man thinks to keep me away with his spells and incantations, as if. I'm almost as mighty as my father. Soon there will be no barriers strong enough to keep us out. Then we will rule the land, wreaking havoc and laying waste. It won't be the first time in history that we've one and it surely won't be the last time," The older man snarled.

"Fortunately for us it will never occur to him, that one of his own will be his downfall." Glancing once again at the cowering figure before him he said, "I saw the three return today, what can you tell me."

The young psychic cringed as if expecting a blow. "I haven't learned anything yet. I don't understand why they came home early." The blow came quickly, rocking the psychic's head back. Even though it had been expected, it was impossible to completely swallow the cry of pain. "I'm sorry, really I am. I'll go back and I'll do better. I think I have an in with the eldest, he's taken a liking to me, I swear."

The older man drew a deep breath. "Well, I suppose I can give you a little more time. My father is not quite ready to begin anyway. However, keep in mind, this is the last time that I will waste my time with you. Next time we meet, you had better have something of value to tell me. I want to know exactly what's going on. Or better yet how to breach Singers defenses." Flicking a hand in disdain, the older man began walking away as the young psychic writhed on the ground groaning in pain. Calling over his shoulder, he said, "Just a reminder of what can occur if I'm unhappy."

It was ten minutes later before the psychic was finally able to get up. Glancing about, shaking in fear from what had happened and what was to come, the psychic began moving toward the salvage yard once more.

Bobby took another drag on the cigarette that dangled from his fingers, the harsh taste of the cigarette soothing in its own way. Dragging deeply once again, he kept his eyes peeled. It had been years since he had quit smoking and he hadn't felt the urge to light up again till now. Ever since he had learned that Catherine was a marked woman, he'd found himself hankering for one. Lucky for him he had stored away a pack for just such an occasion. Standing in the light of a full moon, Bobby relished the taste, even stale beyond belief he was able to draw relief from the old habit.

Keeping in the shadows so as not to be seen, Bobby stole a few moments of pleasure. Trying not to think about why he had dug the pack out in the first place, he simply enjoyed. Out of habit, he stood, hiding the glowing orange ember with the palm of his hand, so as not to give away his position. As he stood there, a dark figure moved out of the woods, towards the yard.

Squinting, he felt a fissure of unease crawl through him at the sight of one of the kids hot footing it toward the house. Wanting to believe that there was a reason for the late night wandering, he considered confronting the kid. At least until he got a whiff of sulfur as the kid passed within feet of him. He continued to watch in silence as the figure made its way up the kitchen steps and into the house.

Bobby felt a surge of anger pour through him at the obvious betrayal. Struggling with the urge to shout the house down with accusations, he instead waited. Drawing on years of experience, he knew his best bet was to remain outside until he was sure all was clear. Then he would gather the Winchesters and Cat and formulate a plan.

A half-hour later, he was making his way through the living room, careful to make no noise. As silent as the grave, he moved toward Sam's room, gently easing the door open. Standing in the doorway, he focused his gaze on the young hunter, who lay sprawled across the bed, Hannah by his side.

As he expected, it took only moments for Sam to come awake, as he sensed a presence in the room. The younger man opened his eyes carefully, taking in the figure that stood poised in the doorway, signaling to him. Registering surprise at the sight of Bobby, Sam sat up slowly, careful not to wake Hannah. Moments later, he was slipping on a pair of jeans and following Bobby down the hall towards Dean and Cat's room.

Bobby hesitated outside Cat's bedroom, rolling his eyes at what he might see when he opened the door. Instead, he chose to wait until he felt Sam slip behind him, pulling the young hunter in front of him. Effectively shielding him from seeing into the room, Bobby gave Sam a quick push into the room.

Sam eased open the door, glancing at the bed. Upon seeing Cat and Dean sound asleep but decently covered by blankets, he eased the door open the rest of the way. Motioning Bobby in, Sam waited a moment, staring at the two hunters as Bobby had done. He was hesitant to try to wake them, obviously, Bobby was looking for absolute quiet, and Sam intended for him to get it.

Dean felt the presence in the room, reacting out of instinct he was up and on his feet, followed only a moment later by Catherine. Dean stood poised and alert, quickly reading the situation he nodded at Sam when his brother gestured towards the French doors that led out of Cat's bedroom and onto a patio. Turning toward Cat, he tossed her a flannel of his. Both hunters moved with efficiency, getting dressed quickly and quietly. Within moments, they were both outside, huddled with Bobby and Sam in the pre-dawn light.

"What's going on, Bobby?" Dean asked glancing nervously about. He knew that if there had been an immediate danger Bobby would have signaled, but still he couldn't stop himself from glancing around in unease.

"We've got a traitor, I saw it tonight. God only knows what information the demon's got on us." Bobby wiped a hand across his face, suddenly wishing he had another smoke. "I saw it tonight, no doubt in my mind. Only question is how you want to deal with it, Dean?"

Dean's eyebrows rose in surprise, although Bobby was always willing to listen to Dean's opinions, he had never made it quite so obvious that he was following Dean's lead. "First and foremost no one can know. We think and hope theirs only one traitor but really, we don't know."

Sam spoke softly "Why, what reason could one of them possibly have for siding against us. We saved their lives, we took them in."

Catherine moved forward, lowering her voice to a mere whisper, she asked "Who is it?"

Catherine, Sam and Dean leaned in close to Bobby. Whispering the name, he stood back and waited for the explosiong that was sure to come.

"No, that's not possible. How do you know for sure that the late night wandering involved something supernatural." Sam asked not willing to condem an innocent person.

Bobby's voice was sure, "I saw it, and smelled it. Sulfur strong as can be."

Dean's grin was so feral that for a moment Sam hardly recognized him. "We've got to put a stop to it. Who knows what the Demon's already learned."

Dean nodded in agreement, "yeah but there's nothing saying we can't make this work to our advantage."

Catherine smiled and said, "We could see about sending whatever's in the woods back to hell. It'd be one less demon to worry about."

Dean, Sam, and Bobby exchanged glances, Sam finally spoke up, "You shouldn't get involved, it's not worth the risk."

Catherine stared at the men in her life, smiling grimly she simply said, "And you're going to stop me how? I have as much right to be in the thick of things as you three."

Dean nodded, "Okay then we need a plan, we'll only get one chance."

"In all seriousness, it'd be great if we could keep the demon guessing about just how strong you are, Katie girl. Who knows, might give us an edge at the end." Bobby sighed heavily as he noticed for the first time just how high in the sky the sun had risen. "Carry on today, we'll plan on meeting tonight after the house is quiet for the night. See if we can't flush this son of bitch out."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean looked about the room in silence, his gaze resting on each of the 10 people that sat before him. Gathering his thoughts, he found himself taking comfort from Sam, Cat and Bobby's silent support. "We've finally caught a break. We've received some damaging information on that yellow-eyed son of a bitch. That's the reason we came back to Bobby's early."

Dean didn't bother to acknowledge the exclamations uttered by the group before him. Face set he over rode the voices, "The problem is we need more information, we've talked it over, and we've decided that we need a spy in the demon's camp. Simply put we need one of you to pretend to go dark side."

Dean carried on his voice steady and calm, "Now I know it's asking a lot, but we'd like a volunteer." Glancing up he held each psychic's eye, one by one. "We talked it over and we..." Here Dean rolled his eyes toward Sam, "We decided that whoever volunteers needs to be kept as safe as possible. So Bobby has come up with a way to break his protection barrier, just once. Just long enough to allow whoever spies for us to return to the safety of the property."

"I'm going to ask that you wait and think about this overnight, I don't want anyone going off half-cocked. If one of you does decide to do this I need you to recognize that you may not return." Dean hesitated just a moment, "If none of you feel up to this, we'll understand. It's asking a lot, and we can only offer you a small amount of protection."

Turning his back on the crowd, he tipped a wink toward the hunters gathered behind him. Facing the others once again, he said "Oh, and Mac can I talk to you for a moment."

Sara watched with pride as Dean deftly manipulated the group of psychics, heading toward the kitchen she could hear the low rumbling tones of his voice and found comfort in it. Feeling almost lighthearted, she began gathering ingredients together intending to make dinner for the crowd.

"Uh, hey, Cat. How's things?"

Catherine turned and with a genuine smile, greeted Andy Gallagher, a psychic with the power of persuasion. "Hey, Andy, good real good, I'm just starting dinner now."

Andy grinned, shoulders hunched a bit under the battered black jacket he wore. "Oh, well I wasn't here for that. I just wanted to; um say that I'm thinking I should volunteer to be a spy."

Catherine swung around her attention fully captured by the scruffy looking young man before her. "Andy, why? I mean there are others with powers that can be used against the demon."

Andy swallowed visibly, "I'm thinking though, just because I can't work it on other psychics doesn't mean I can't on the demon. What if that's all it'll take, a little gay porn, beamed down at him for the next twenty-four hours and maybe he gives up and goes home."

Cat couldn't help but snort in laughter, "Oh, Andy. No, I am sure that it should not be you. You just got here, after all. You haven't even started really training." Cat held his gaze for a moment, "Can I ask what's got you so gung-ho to go after this thing?"

Andy lowered his head. "No, it's just, you know I've never really done anything in my life, you know that's important. And I was thinking maybe this is my chance, my chance to do something that matters."

Cat moved forward, leaning in toward Andy until her forehead brushed his she said, "You saved Dean's life, Andy. Don't ever forget that, because you can bet I won't."

"Wow, you better break out the Jedi powers, Andy, my friend, cause that's the only way I'm gonna forgive you for rubbing noses with my girl." Dean entered the kitchen, laughter in his voice.

Andy turned, his face lighting up at Dean's joke, and waved his hands in front of Dean, "You didn't _see_ anything..."

Dean grinned, and turned toward Cat. "What are we eating tonight, if the munchies man, hasn't scarfed it all down already."

Andy quickly pulled his hand away from an array of vegetables that Cat laid on the cutting board. A guilty glance lit his features as he grinned and said, "Remember what I said, Cat, I'll make you believe it was the best night of your life." With these words, the kid left the kitchen.

Dean and Catherine watched side by side as the psychic left the room, identical frowns on their faces. Sighing Dean pulled Cat toward him and asked, "What's say you ditch kitchen duty and come with me."

Catherine laid her head on his chest, breathing deeply she sighed with pleasure. "Are you kidding this place is fuller, than a tick on a dog, where are we going to find any place to be alone."

Dean waggled his eyebrows and said, "I have a trick or two up my sleeve."

Cat smiled and asked, "It doesn't have anything to do with Andy's van does it, because I draw the line at the disco ball and the tiger."

Dean could not stop from laughing at the image of Andy's van popped into his head. "Come on you gotta admit that's a sweet ride."

"God, we're not going to have to watch you two going at it like rabbits again are we. Cause last night I nearly lost my appetite." A sleek voice interrupted.

Dean felt Catherine try to pull away, instead of letting her go he held her tighter. "If we bother you than feel free to take off, Tammy." Dean suddenly called out to the retreating back of the telekinetic. "No actually, stay. I would love to have you stay." Dean ignored the inelegant snort that erupted from Cat. "In fact I was going to give Cat here a reprieve from KP duty, she's going to go lay down. Would you like to help me?"

As predicted the redhead's eyes lit up at the thought of having Dean to herself for awhile. Sending a gloating smile towards Catherine, she said, "Of course Dean, I'd love to help. I've told you before; I'm willing to help you with anything you might need."

Dean quickly dipped his head, laying a kiss on Cat's cheek, worried that she was about to draw blood from the lip she was chewing, he winked at her. Pushing away he moved towards the sink, "Go lay down darling, I'll see you later."

Catherine sent one last glare Dean's way before heading out into the living room, her intention was to make it to her bedroom without interruption. Unfortunately, she only made it as far as the living room, when a voice called out for her to stop. Turning, she smiled at the round faced girl before her. "Hey, Mac how was your first hunt?" Catherine held out her hand, taking Mac's wrapped wrist in her own.

"Good actually, Sully says it's not broken just sprained. So hey I wanted to ask, about what Dean said..." Mac stopped speaking as Cat held up her hand.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Mac." Cat said already weary from the conversation with Andy.

Mac frowned a bit, "Oh, I'm sorry; he said you wouldn't mind a bit." Turning Mac smiled weakly and said, "Sorry to bother you."

Cat watched as Mac began walking away; finally, she called out, "Mac, what did he say?"

"Oh, it's nothing really; he just thought you might not mind helping me with my knife throwing." With an embarrassed shrug Mac continued, "If I was any good I wouldn't have gotten hurt. Sully, says I need to work on it before my next hunt."

Cat's face relaxed into a grin, "Of course I can, Mac. I am sorry I misunderstood you. Tell you what, catch me in the morning and we'll get to work."

Mac's face lit up as she nodded towards Catherine, "Thanks, Cat, I really could use the help and Dean said you're the best."

"Yeah, well he was pulling your chain, Mac. I'm not the best, but I'll see if I can't show you a trick or two." Cat turned away continuing down the hall, practically running to avoid anyone else. As she ducked into her bedroom, she collapsed on the bed, the stress of the last few days catching up with her. A moment later she heard her bedroom door open, tensing she waited until a familiar voice called out to her.

"Awfully tense there, Katie girl, what's wrong?" Dean asked as he stretched out on the bed next to her.

"I wasn't sure it was you, this morning no less than three people walked in here unannounced. Big Joe managed to get himself an eyeful before he backed out blushing like a thirteen year old," Catherine growled as she crawled her way up Dean's chest.

Dean smiled, "Poor, Katie, don't worry about Joe though, he told me at lunch that he was, stone cold, impressed with your scars."

Catherine slammed a fist down on Dean's chest eliciting a groan from the older hunter. "Not funny, ever since someone..." another punch landed, "broke down my door, it doesn't shut right. I can't even lock it, and if you didn't notice this place is crawling with overeager kids looking to talk to yours truly."

Dean rolled his eyes as the bedroom door suddenly opened. "I understand completely now. What's up Sam?"

Sam frowned slightly at the laughter, Cat and Dean were exchanging. Holding up a folder he said, "I've got it, Dean."

All traces of humor deserted both Cat and Dean. Dean reached up and accepted the folder. "You're sure, Sam? It sounds authentic but won't actually do anything. This whole plan hinges on that barrier."

"No, I'm sure. I've researched this over and over again. It's perfect, it's obscure, and absolutely powerless. Chanting it will do no more than good than reciting the alphabet." Sam's direct gaze met Dean's, nodding he said, "It'll work, Dean."

"Alright then, tomorrow's a go. Hopefully by tomorrow night we'll be short one less demon." Dean laid back down as Sam left the room.

"It's going to work Dean, I know it." Catherine could feel his arms wrap around her even tighter, unable to offer much in the way of words she simply pressed closer to him.

888

Dean's face remained impassive as he listened to the volunteers the next morning. Holding the file in his hand, he made sure that the kids before him noticed it. Holding up a hand he finally interrupted the chatter that was beginning to overwhelm the room. As silence descended, he said, "Alright, Tommy, the gig's yours. We'll sit down with Bobby, this afternoon and give you a bit of information. You know stuff that will give you an in with the demon. I want you to be able to get back here, so if we have to sacrifice a bit of information than so be it." Nodding to everyone else, he simply said, "Thanks to everyone that volunteered or considered volunteering. Trust me when I say you will all get the chance to be a part of this fight.

As the psychics filed out of the living room, Dean turned towards the hunters behind him, eyes vivid with hate he simply said "It's done."

888

Cat moved through the woods as silent as a shadow. Careful to remain unseen by everyone that wandered the woods tonight, she used every skill she possessed. Finally, she began to hear voices, slowing she inched her way forward bit by bit. As she settled down to wait for the signal, she cursed her part in this drama. If anything, she should be the one to roll up, guns blazing to destroy the demon that was planning to kill her and everyone she loved. Instead, here she sat in a clump of bushes, bound by a promise not to show herself.

Cat thought back to earlier this afternoon, still surprised by just how easy Dean's plan had come together.

_Cat stood at the edge of the practice field, tossing a couple of knives towards the bulls eye, she couldn't help but feel uneasy about what she was about to do._

_"Hey Cat, thanks again for helping me out," Mac said as she advanced towards the range._

_Catherine smiled as she turned and said, "No problem, Mac" in a slightly loud voice. As the younger girl came nearer, Cat's voice turned to a whisper. "Dean told you I wanted to talk?"_

_Mac nodded standing only a foot away, studying the knife that Cat held loosely in her hand. "He mentioned it yesterday after the meeting."_

_Cat nodded, "Alright then, here's the deal. There is a traitor among us. Apparently, in order to make, the Evil Are Us Team, you have to be willing to sell out everyone else. Now we've got a plan, but the boys insist that I stay on the peripheral."_

_Mac raised an eyebrow in surprise, "But I would think you'd be a tremendous help, I mean you've destroyed a couple demons already on your own."_

_Cat smiled tiredly, "Never on my own, Mac. See the problem is I've become a marked woman and it's safer if the demon thinks I'm no threat. So that's where I need you to come in, I want you to be a part of the set-up, as a front for me. You'll lay claim to my power, that way no one will know I'm even there. Do you think you could do that, it's dangerous."_

_Mac smiled in eagerness, "I know I could, you just tell me where and when, and I won't let you down, Cat."_

Catherine focused on the here and now, her ears straining for any sign of what was happening. Ready to curse in frustration, she moved a bit closer. After all what was the point of all of this if she missed the signal.

888

Sam stood in the darkness, his shoulder brushing Dean's. His mind racing with all the ways this plan could go south. Not willing to speak in the darkness for fear of being heard, he managed to catch his brother's eye; laying a hand on Dean's shoulder, he could feel the tension that gripped his older brother. Knowing there was nothing he could do to ease it he simply stood there for a moment, hoping that Dean would feel comforted by the contact.

Finally, releasing his brother's shoulder he focused on a pair of voices he could hear from in front of him. Feeling a wave of anger roll through him at the sound of the traitor's voice, he found himself eager to seek revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

"This had better be good; I don't like being summoned for no reason."

Mark heard the voice just behind him. Whipping around, he quickly adjusted his stance, regardless of his decision to side with the demons he still felt a constant fear in their presence.

"I've got information," he said, his words spilling over in his haste. "You said you wanted me to get something useful." Mark prayed that the information he had would be of use, otherwise he knew he was in for another punishment and honestly, he didn't know just how many more punishments he could take.

Crossing his arms, as he leaned against the trunk of a tree, the older man smiled grimly. "Information, well, please by all means continue." Smiling coldly he continued, "Just make sure you don't waste my time. I find that I'm not feeling as patient as usual."

Mark swallowed audibly. "They've got information about your..." Mark stuttered a bit, "your father. They've decided to use a spy to see if they can learn more."

"A spy, ohh, that is low," the man continued.

Mark heard the barely concealed eagerness in the demon's tone and smiled grimly. "He's to come here tonight and summon you; he's got false information that he's to use in order to convince you that he's on the up and up."

"Hmmm, sounds like a little pyromaniac I once knew. Now how does this gifted young man expect to walk out of here with this information?" the demon asked a determined look spreading across his face.

Mark met the demon's eyes for the first time, smiling grimly he didn't shy away. He knew that he had information that would lift him above any other psychics working for the 'dark side'. Yes, for once Mark was on the winning team in a position of power. "He's got an incantation."

Nodding the demon, stared at Mark consideringly. He had no doubt that Mark was enjoying his little moment in the sun. He wondered if he should put an end to it, he surely didn't need the younger man in order to figure out the Winchester's plans. They really were no match; he had been tracking them for years now. The demon had been careful to stay behind the scenes, using the brothers and Chase to thin out the herd, as it were. And, they'd done splendidly, now he stood just beneath his father in power and who knows depending on what this incantation did, he might stand a chance of usurping even the old man.

"An incantation, what exactly does it do? I really would like to move this meeting along; I find I have plans to make," The demon asked distractedly as he turned once more towards the invisible border that prevented him from crossing over onto the salvage yard property.

Mark gestured grandly towards the salvage yard. "it gives you them, hook, line and sinker."

In the blink of an eye, the demon stood at Mark's side. Eyes deep and black and yet blazing with heat. "What?"

Mark, unable to hold eye contact, stared down at the ground once more. Nodding, he said, "It allows you to pass through, Singer's barrier. He's to find out what you know, show you the incantation, and when you pass through the barrier the Winchesters and their kids will destroy you."

Mark hadn't been sure if he should include this last part, he'd been considering holding back a few bits of pertinent information in order to use it later as a bargaining chip, but when faced with the demon he found he didn't have the courage to withhold anything.

"Really, oh Mark, you've done well this time my young friend." Wrapping his arm around the shoulders of the young psychic, the demon ignored the fact that the kid shrank away from the contact. "Now let's go over exactly what's going to happen once more, I want to insure that I make it inside that compound tonight."

888

Tommy stood on the edge of the perimeter, drawing a deep breath; he stepped over the invisible barrier. When Dean had come to him with the news that a traitor was in their midst he had felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. To think that anyone would choose to side with the Demon was horrible in and of itself. Add to it, that this person was willing to sacrifice them all in hopes of achieving some kind of elite status was enough to make Tommy nauseas. Each one of the 'children' owed either the brothers or Chase their lives. Adding to his guilt was the fact that Dean had asked him to watch out for the children, and Tommy had never suspected that Mark was anything other than what he appeared to be. Feeling like a failure to the one man in his life that treated him with respect, Tommy had quickly volunteered to be the bait tonight. He was more than willing to sacrifice himself in order to help take out the demon bastard that had ruined his life, more than twenty years ago.

Moreover, if it enabled Dean, Sam and Catherine to continue ensuring peoples safety, well then all the better. His only regret was for, Mac. He had come to care for the young telekinetic and he had allowed himself to hope they had a future together. He had been unable to talk to her about Dean's plan and Tommy found that he didn't like secrets from her. He'd felt the strain of it the last couple of days. He had asked Cat to speak with her, in case he didn't make it back out. Cat had flat out refused, saying simply that he would tell her himself once everything was over. Tommy had found comfort in the hard gleam in Cat's eye as she had spoken. He wasn't sure what her plans were but he felt pretty confident that she'd be out here, regardless of the promise Dean had extracted from her.

Gathering his courage, Tommy stepped over the line and waited.

888

Sam watched from a stand of thick brush as Tommy stepped over the barrier. Eyes glued to the back of the young man, he found himself hating that he had gone along with Dean and Bobby's plan. Sacrificing the men and woman that, like him, chose to fight against the demon went against every grain in Sam's body. He guessed it was why Dean was the Guardian and not Sam. He simply didn't have it in him to make the difficult choices. As he watched, his brother still and silent next to him, he saw a man emerge from a stand of trees.

Exchanging a glance with Dean, Sam nodded and they both moved forward. Silent as the shadows they moved closer and closer towards the barrier. Sam's gaze focused on Tommy's back as he and Dean moved into position.

888

Dean's hard gaze took in the sight before him, Tommy was chatting with the demon, and everything seemed to be going smoothly. As he moved forward into position with Sammy, he felt a tug at the corner of his mind. Pulling his gaze from Tommy and the demon, Dean studied the forest around him. Closing his eyes, he nearly cried out in anger. Cat was in the forest, she had broken her promise to him. Shaking his head, he tried to pinpoint her location, unable to; he realized that she was blocking him completely. Hating the surge of hope that ran through him, he signaled to Sam that she was in the area. He knew their chances, as a whole, were better with her on board, unfortunately that left her in danger. As he stood wrenching his mind back to the scene that was playing out in front of him he couldn't help but remember the drag out fight they'd had over her involvement.

_"I'm part of this Dean, you and Bobby can't honestly expect me to sit back and wait for you two to save the day. Hell, I'm the one that set up Mac; I'm not going to just throw her to the wolves," Catherine said her eyes blazing in anger._

_Dean moved lightening quick, looming over her he said, "That's exactly what I expect, Catherine, this isn't the time for you to fight. We need you well and able for the last battle and you know this wont be it. At worst we'll be sacrificing Tommy, I'm not about to add you to the list of casualties. Besides we've got help for Mac, between her and Tammy they ought to be able to..."_

_Staring up at Dean, Catherine was tempted to yell, to scream in frustration until he listened to her instead she said, "Tammy, so now I get it. The two of them, you figure they ought to equal me in strength." Her voice so low it was practically a whisper, "Tammy huh. So this is it, I'll just go ahead and take up knitting. Leave the tough stuff to you men. Is that it Dean, is that really what you expect of me, cause I thought we had dealt with this last year. I'm not some fragile little doll and I haven't dedicated my life to finding and destroying this bastard only to have you say, it's too dangerous."_

_Dean lifted a hand and moved to brush a strand of hair from Cat's face, wincing as she flinched away from his hand he sighed. "Sam watched you die, we know it's going to happen. Why are you being so stubborn, can't you see we're protecting you."_

_"We're? You're the only one I hear talking Winchester." Turning toward Bobby, Cat pleaded with her eyes._

_Bobby clenched his teeth, shaking his head at the girl he'd called a daughter for the past ten years. "I'm sorry Cat, but I'll side with Dean on this one. Hell, I'll side with Dean every time he tries to keep you safe. There have been too many close calls already; I don't think that this old heart could take much more."_

_Turning slowly Cat faced Sam, her last possible ally. A glance at his guilty expression told her all she needed to know. Nodding, she said, "Fine, I'm going to go make dinner." Moving toward the house, she paused when she heard Dean call out her name._

_"Catherine, that's not good enough. You're going to need to promise," Dean said not caring just how angry she became with him. "You need to promise me you'll stay out of those woods tonight."_

_Turning her face and voice devoid of emotion Cat said, "I promise to stay safe." Heading toward the door once more, she heard Sam speak up this time._

_"That's not going to cut it, Cat," Sam said sounding almost apologetic._

_Unwilling to face the men again, Cat sighed. "I promise I won't get involved in banishing this demon tonight. That going to work for you, Mom?"_

_"Yeah," Dean said blowing out a breath in relief. Hate him she might, but at least she'd be alive._

Dean's attention was brought back to the present when Sam brushed his shoulder. Nodding toward the Demon and Tommy, they both watched, as Mark appeared a nervous grin on his face.

888

Almost immediately, Tommy heard a stirring in the brush before him. Not sure of what to expect, the older man that stepped out of the trees in front of him was a bit of a surprise. The man looked no more threatening than your average lawyer or broker. Smiling a snake oil salesman grin, he said, "You lost kid?"

Tommy gave the demon a cock-sure grin, "Nope, I'm right where I intended to be."

Moving closer the demon's white teeth gleamed in the light cast by the moon. Like a predator stalking his prey he moved closer and closer to Tommy. "So, I can only assume you must be looking for me, what can I do you for?"

"I'm sick of being on the losing team, I'd like to give the winners side a try," Tommy said his voice brimming with confidence.

"Hm, well flattery will get you everywhere. We demons like to have our egos stroked. Now a few questions before I give you the key to the executive washroom. Why should I believe that you're switching sides, when my buddy Mark here claims you're here to try and trick me?" Here the demon, gestured toward the trees.

Tommy adopted a panicked expression at the site of Mark. Truth be told it really wasn't all that difficult. "Mark, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked feigning ignorance.

"Doing here," Mark asked as he moved closer to Tommy. "Why I've been here for the last couple of months. You might as well forget any ideas you had Tommy in regards to making it out of here alive. I've told my," Here Mark grimaced "my friend here all about your incantation. We know you can break the barrier."

Tommy blanched, "I don't know what he's talking about. He's pulling your leg, trying to convince you that he's brought you information. I'm sure your kind don't take kindly to failure and Mark's nothing if not a failure."

Continuing, Tommy was gratified to see a nervous look overtake Mark. "I do have an incantation, hell it was given to me by the big guy himself. Unlike Mishap Mark, here I know not to jump ship until I'm sure I've got something to keep me afloat. I've had every intention of stabbing the Winchesters in the back for the past couple of months now."

The Demon's gaze shifted between Mark who was nervously shifting from side to side and Tommy who stood, calm and unruffled. Ignoring Mark for the moment the demon asked, "So if you have this incantation what was your plan?"

Tommy grinned confidently, "Simple, I tell you they're waiting on the other side of the barrier. We cross it and instead of you being led unawares into a trap we double cross them." Tommy pulled a gun out from where it had been tucked into his jeans, raising a brow he said "I may not be able to shoot fire out of my ass, but I think I can handle one of these well enough by now." Staring at the gun thoughtfully he continued, "after all, I kinda like the idea of shooting Winchester with his own gun."

Nodding in approval, the demon once again focused his gaze on Mark. "So exactly where do you fit in, Mark? Cause I gotta say this kid is impressing the hell out of me. Ruthless, backstabbing and willing to face down a demon to get what he wants, yeah gotta say I'm a bit impressed."

Mark took a couple of steps back. Tommy could see the fear that was etched across his face. Trying to remain impassive, he sat back and offered no opinion on Marks fate.

Cocking a finger the Demon, laughed as Mark fell to the ground writhing with convulsions. Wearing a slight smile, Tommy simply watched a part of him glad that the traitor was getting what he deserved. Another part of him was saddened by the fate of the young man before him, knowing that the demon was ultimately to blame for Mark's state of mind. Watching as Mark stilled at last, Tommy shrugged and looked up at the demon. "We gonna do this or what?"

"Kid, I am liking you more and more, now how about you give me this so called incantation." The demon stalked Tommy as if he were prey.

Tommy shrugged and said, "No"

Dropping his genial façade the demon flicked a finger in anger and Tommy found himself flying through the air, landing hard against a tree. Struggling to find his breath, he took a moment to stagger to his feet. Rolling his head, stretching his neck, Tommy continued, "No, because I need some type of promise from you. Some gesture of goodwill."

In seconds, the demon stood before Tommy staring at him levelly. Tommy had a moment's worry that he had pushed too far. Instead, to his relief the demon smiled once more.

"You've got balls, kid. I'll give you that. Alright here's the deal, that waste of skin was going to be my right hand man, I'll give you that honor if you manage to kill the elder Winchester. He's been thorn in my side long enough."

Tommy nodded and reached into his pocket, drawing out a scrap of paper he handed it over to the demon. "That's it; Singers' got some serious skills. Not even Sam had ever heard of this protection barrier."

Practically growling the demon tore the paper from Tommy's grip. "Singer's a dead man walking; he just hasn't started rotting yet. I'll take care of him personally." Reaching out he wrapped a long fingered hand around Tommy's arm. "Leave the younger Winchester alone, he's to be taken alive. No exceptions."

Tommy nodded. "I figured, what about Chase and the other psychics?"

Smiling, he waved a hand in the air, "Unfortunately, Chase has to be put down she's nothing but a rabid dog now, viscous and untrustworthy. As for the rest of them, well let's just wait and see, maybe we'll find some use for them yet."

Tommy stood side by side with the demon as he read the incantation, saying a silent prayer he waited for the cavalry to arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

The minute the demon spoke the last word, Dean and Sam emerged from the forest. Walking towards Tommy and an older man, they crossed over the barrier. Grinning like a kid in a candy store, Dean shouted, "You did good, Tommy."

Tommy smiled at Dean and took a step away from the demon, toward the two hunters. Nodding, he said, "Yeah, Dean, worked like a charm. Can you believe the ego on this bastard? Guess he thinks were all just chomping at the bit, to join the dark side."

Sam frowned as he watched the older man's eyes bulge in anger. Casting a glance at Dean, he signaled his brother.

Dean caught Sam's eye and winked. Turning his focus toward the demon once more Dean, smiled. "So, thanks for taking care of Mark. We were wondering how we were going to deal with the son of a bitch. Next time you plant a spy in my camp, you may want to pick one that's a little more competent."

Dean began moving backward, drawing the demon with him. A glance out of the corner of his eye showed him that Tommy and Sam were already safely behind the line. It was then that Dean was struck; the blow sent him flying into tree. Unable to get free, Dean snarled, "That the best you got big boy. God you must be such a disappointment to your father."

"Well, at least my father's out of hell, how about yours, Winchester?" Moving toward the oldest Winchester, the demon was still a good foot from the border.

"Oh, sore subject eh." The Demon laughed at the expression of horror on Dean's face. "But, really you don't need him do you. After all, you've been lucky enough to find love and happiness with your girl." Lowering his voice the demon continued, "Stupid, stupid, Dean, she's going to die and you'll be left picking up pieces."

Turning from the immobilized man, the demon strode toward the barrier. Sam could see the hesitation on the man's face. He was unable to tell if Bobby's protection still held

Sam noticed Mac, who had materialized by his side. Calling out behind him, he said, "You might as well come out he already knows you're here. We need him to go over the line. Force him."

Catherine emerged from the shadows, sending a tense smile at the two kids. Focusing on the demon, she sent him flying toward the boundary.

Everyone stared in shock as the Demon screamed and writhed in pain. Bobby stepped into the clearing a moment later. Holding out a hand to Dean, he stared at the Demon in contentment. "Always wondered what would happen to one of those sons-a-bitches if they crossed it. Now who's going to exorcise this bitch?"

Sam stepped forward, and began the incantation. Catherine listened to the familiar words, almost comforted by the cadence of Sam's voice. Turning towards Dean, she was unsurprised when he refused to meet her eyes. Not willing to force the issue, Cat moved away toward Tommy.

As the last word left Sam, everyone turned toward the demon. As the body of the man, who had been possessed, fell to the ground, sighs of relief flowed through the group. They had done it they had managed to banish yet another demon and no one had gotten hurt. As a group they turned toward Mark's lifeless body, unsure of how to proceed.

"This is too much easy; it's like shooting fish in a barrel," A mild voice spoke from behind them.

Dean watched as a fit looking young man approached them, a slight smile on his face. Although, he knew this couldn't be good, it was only as the young man's eyes flashed yellow that he realized just how bad it was.

"Well, as I live and breathe, Bobby Singer. Man, you are a legend down there." Gesturing toward the ground. "Well, maybe not so much a legend as one of the most hated hunters alive."

Bobby snarled, "Could be because I put an end to more of you bastards than anyone else.

"Yes, you did at that. And you were smart too, never let yourself get attached. Made it near impossible to flush you out of hiding, until the kid here that is." The demon cocked his head toward Catherine. "She's going to be your downfall."

"Probably, I'd die for her in a moment and that ain't nothing but the truth," Bobby said his voice steady.

"Shall we find out?" with those words, Catherine was pinned in place. Unable to move she stopped struggling. Calming herself, she waited to see what would happen next.

The demon stepped in front of her, "Goodness, Cat I gotta say I'm so thrilled to be doing the face to face with you right now. Just how many of my sons and daughters have you taken out since you began this pathetic crusade."

Refusing to answer, Catherine simply ignored the demon. All she needed was one moment to get loose and this would be over.

"The quiet game, huh. Well that's a bit disappointing. I bet I know how to make you talk." A gesture toward Dean had the elder Winchester once again, pinned to the ground. Watching him groan in pain, the demon turned toward Cat once more.

"You are good, well then let's try the substitute Daddy. You know your real daddy let the fire take him. He just wasn't willing to face the world without your brother or mother. Guess that tells you just how much he cared about you. Huh." Turning toward Bobby, he laughed aloud as the older hunter, grabbed his chest, and fell to his knees.

Feeling her anger grow, Cat knew she wouldn't be able to resist struggling. Lashing out at last, she pushed at the block between her and her power. Screaming in rage, she struggled against the bonds that held her.

Catherine felt the moment when she came near to breaking free. She saw the momentary panic on the face of the demon as he struggled to keep her from her power. Laughing now, she continued to push, effectively holding his attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bobby, sag in relief. Dean moved slowly to the older man's side.

Pushing even harder, Cat felt the bonds that held her body weaken. Free to move once more, she kicked out at the demon, catching him in the leg. She laughed aloud as he collapsed on the ground. Feeling the power shift toward her, she grasped for it but was unable to reach it fully. Instead, she began using her fists, pummeling him repeatedly. Using every dirty trick and pulling no punches.

Dean watched in awe as Catherine began fighting with the demon. Turning, twisting, she was graceful as a dancer and as dangerous as a boxer. Quick and nimble she took fewer hits, and dished out more punishment.

Bobby clutched his chest in his hands, his head resting on Dean's knee. Glancing at the girl he had helped raise, he smiled in pride as she fought. Drawing in a broken breath, he said, "Keep her alive, Dean. They're coming; you just need her to stay alive."

Dean looked down in question at Bobby who lay across his knees; eyes closed his breathing barely visible. Dean tore his eyes from the Bobby and watched Cat once again. He could see the fight was beginning to take its toll on her, especially her internal struggle for her power.

As he watched the demon caught Cat, in the chin with a kick guaranteed to stop a truck. As Cat's head flew back, it was on her in a moment, hands wrapped around her throat. It worked at forcing the life from her body.

Dean slipped out from under Bobby's head and moved toward Cat intent on helping. It was then the demon sent out a bolt that struck Dean down and left him unmoving on the ground.

Getting to his feet, the demon grinned at Sam. "So, Sammy, just you and me at last. You know that's how I always wanted it."

Sam gritted his teeth, unwilling to allow the Demon to goad him into doing something stupid he said, "So, now you've got me, what do you want."

"What do I want, why I want what I've always wanted, you." The demon chuckled. Moving around the lifeless body of the once possessed man, he grimaced. Glancing back up at Sam, Tommy, and Mac, he gestured towards all of them. "You and all the children like you. It's always been you.

"Well, you wanted us now you've got us." Andy stepped forward out of the woods, trying to control the trembling in his voice.

Tammy came forward next, taking her place next to Mac. Reaching out and grabbing the other girl's hand, she stood steady in the face of the demon.

Sam watched as Craig and Sully also came forward, appearing as if out of nowhere. Finally, Big Joe, came to stand in front of Cat's lifeless body as if to shield her from the demon's wrath. Forming a circle around the demon, the children stood steady.

And last was Hannah, slipping her hand into Sam's. She looked up at him with a small, sad smile. Speaking for the group, Sam said "So, what's next. None of us will ever work for you. So do we go single file towards our deaths or would you rather some apocalyptic final battle?"

"Oh, I think I can change your minds. How about a little monologing first." Smiling the demon took in the group of young people that surrounded him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam could barely take his eyes away from Cat's still body, it had happened. Just like his vision, the only difference being the location. That scared Sam more than anything, because that made it seem like no matter the choices the Winchesters made, Cat could not avoid her destiny.

"Don't bother, Sam, when I set out to kill someone they die," said the demon his voice full of good-natured charm. Turning in a slow circle, he took in the psychics that had gathered around him. Grinning, he said, "Awww, how nice is it to see my children gathered about me. It's like a family reunion. My first," he said gesturing behind him to where Cat was lying, "and my last. Though, I gotta say I'm a little disappointed I wasn't able to turn more of you." Aiming a finger as if it were a gun, the demon pointed toward Cat. Jerking his hand as if firing a shot, the demon snarled.

Sam watched as Cat's body jerked in reaction. Hate burning through his body, Sam refused to be goaded into action. Turning his attention back to the demon, Sam listened for a moment more.

"She was my mistake," lowering his voice the demon nearly whispered. "She came." Holding his forefinger and thumb apart by half an inch the demon continued. "This close to ruining everything. I tried to break her so many times it's a wonder she isn't sitting in some sort of mental hospital. Never was able to guide her." Turning his attention toward Sam, the demon snarled, "Or you, Sam. That damn brother, did everything he could to put a spoke in my wheels. I mean college, that was too much. Had he stayed out of your life, you would have been putty in my hands."

Sam'd had enough, sparing a faint smile for his brother he turned his attention back to the yellow-eyed bastard. "You know this whole, I'm the bad guy, and I've got all the power crap is wearing thin. And honestly I find that I'm done listening. So guys, anyone else here have any interest in listening to this shit?"

A resounding chorus of no's sounded out, some simple and short like Hannah's and others involving cursing and suggestions of kissing body parts. Sam was particularly impressed by Andy's innuendo. Grinning, he couldn't help but be proud of his little group of freaks, no matter what the outcome was you couldn't say they didn't try. Grasping Hannah's hand tightly in his right, Sam watched as all the kids linked hands. The only gap left was the one between Sam and Big Joe, the gap where Cat laid.

Sam felt his eyes drifting toward Cat's lifeless body once more. Weeks ago, Bobby had brought to Dean and Sam's attention, an incantation. Long thought lost, Bobby had acquired it off EBay of all places. The incantation would be able to hold and banish the Demon but not necessarily forever. Instead of despairing though, Sam had begun researching. Finally, he had found references of the incantation being used in conjunction with a great energy source. Thus causing a demon to be destroyed instead of banished to another dimension. The plan had been for the psychics to join their power to Cat, Mac, and Tammy. The idea being that the telekinetics would be able to draw the energy of the other psychics, thus enabling them to create enough juice to destroy the demon.

That had been the plan anyway; however, Sam'd had every intention of practicing a few times before they'd put it to the test. Unsure of whether it would work or not, he had nonetheless spoken of it to those he could trust. The others he had merely told them what to do if it became necessary. And, here it was quickly becoming necessary. Unfortunately, the largest piece in the puzzle was now knocked out cold. Not dead, Sam assured himself as his eyes once again drifted toward Cat's unmoving body.

Hoping that it would be enough, Sam nodded to Mac and Tammy. Sam had been convinced it would be Cat reading the incantation, while he merely offered what he could to the circle. Now though, it was going to have to be up to him, grateful that Cat had forced him to memorize it with her, he began preparing.

"What are you doing, what is this some little scheme Singer worked up? You gonna chant me to death, Please. Like you stand a chance of doing what countless others have tried before," the demon said as he moved to raise his arm. Unable to do so, he shot a look at the ground where Catherine laid her eyes open and focused on him. Screaming in frustration, he continued to fight the invisible bonds that held him.

Sam dropped his eyes to Cat, her face was battered and bruised, and her nose was leaking blood sluggishly. Sam felt pride overwhelm him at the sight of her glassy gaze, focused determinedly on the demon. He watched as she pulled herself forward reaching out she grabbed hold of Sammy's leg just above his boot. Blinking furiously she reached her other hand out toward Joe.

Joe quickly took a knee, still gripping Sully's hand in his; he reached down and grasped Cat's cold hand. The moment he made contact, with her, a surge of power unlike anything he had ever known rolled through him. Gasping he nearly closed his eyes at the light that erupted around him. Maintaining contact with Sully and Cat became the only thing that Joe was able to focus on.

Sam smiled triumphantly as the circle was completed and he felt a surge of power, unlike any he'd ever felt before, move through him. Reciting the words to a, once thought lost, incantation he felt himself fill with the power. The screams of the demon, became music to his ears as he began destroying the yellow-eyed bastard that had ruined much of his life.

Although, it seemed like forever, it was truly only moments later that the demon began burning. Fire erupted first from his eyes and then his mouth, until finally every inch of his body burned with a bluish flame. Instead of heat, a bone chilling coldness swept through the psychics. So strong, in fact Sam could see the grass inside the circle, turn brown and die.

It was then he felt a ripple in the power, not sure, what had caused it, he turned toward Cat. Her head was now turned away from him, she lay facing Dean. Finishing the last words of the incantation, Sam was stunned by the ferocious blast that erupted from the center of the circle. The spot where the demon had once stood was now nothing more than a scorched patch of dirt.

Breaking the link, Sam felt a complete and utter weakness spread through his limbs. Unable to remain standing, he dropped to his knees. As he did, he noticed the others also collapsing. Fixing his eyes on Dean's back, he willed him to move. Willed some sign that Dean was still alive, finally Sam spotted the weak rise and fall of his chest.

Closing his eyes in relief, Sam collapsed fully to the ground. Unable to believe that the demon, which had hunted his family, was finally destroyed the young hunter, wept. Silent tears fell from his eyes as he gazed upon the spot in which the demon had burnt.

888

Dean came to slowly, the pain in his head unbearable. Trying to fight through it, he took stock of his surrounding. The soft mattress under his tired body and a light citrus smell, told him that he was in Cat's room at Bobby's. Forcing his eyes open, he felt relief flood through him at the sight of Sam, sitting in a straight-backed chair pulled up next to the bed. Focusing on his brother, he smiled slightly, taking in Bobby who was standing just behind him. The older man's face was a bit bruised but other than that, he appeared fine.

Forcing out the words, Dean asked, "Katie?" Barely able to make out her silhouette in the dark room, Dean drew comfort in the small smile she flashed him. Allowing the darkness to take hold once more, Dean lost conciseness.

"Thank God," Sammy said breathing a sigh of relief at the all too brief glimpse of hazel eyes. Feeling Bobby's strong hand grip his shoulder, Sam glanced toward Cat. "You were right, Bobby, it's much better that he woke up here," Sam said by way of apology. Touching his brother's bearded face, Sam finally let himself believe that Dean would get better.

888

Over the next few days, Sam remained beside Dean. Each time the older hunter awoke, he would search the room for Sam. Upon seeing him, he would smile faintly and look for Katie. It was only after Bobby threatened to pull out his rifle that Sam had finally drug himself away. He was sure there was no real threat in Bobby's words, but Sam had always found it was simpler to go along rather than test the older hunter.

After a shower, some real food eaten at the kitchen table and a short nap Sam felt a hundred times better. Sitting beside his brother once more, he spared a small smile for Cat who stood unmoving next to Dean's bed. Sam felt his heart hitch as Cat returned his smile with one of her own. Glancing down at Dean, he felt himself swamped with emotions. Wiping away the tears that flowed freely from his eyes, he grasped Dean's hand.

888

Dean once again fought his way out of the blackness that held him in its grip. Swimming toward the surface, he opened his eyes to darkness once more. Frowning, a bit he looked for Sam who had been a constant in Dean's short forays into consciousness. Instead of his brother's long lanky figure, he encountered Bobby's grizzled countenance.

"Sam?" Forcing the words from his mouth, Dean was shocked at just how weak he sounded and felt.

Bobby smiled a bit and nodded toward the patio doors that led outside to Cat's porch swing. "Sound asleep, Kiddo. How're you feeling?"

Dean grimaced. "Like I was chewed up and spit out. What the hell happened?" Dean said his glance taking in the bedroom.

Bobby grinned. "They destroyed it, it's gone, Dean. Not just banished or sent to hell but destroyed."

Dean sighed, his mind unable to sort through all the emotions that were running through him. Finally unable to find anything more appropriate he simply said, "Well I guess we can check that off the to-do list."

Bobby smiled and reached out, bracing his hand lightly on Dean's shoulder, he said, "Yeah, we can at that."

"How're the kids?" Dean asked referring to the other psychics.

"They're all good. They are all hammering at me to turn them into hunters. That Tammy is one relentless little girl, I almost feel sorry for turning her on the big baddies in this world. She's liable to put us all out of work," Bobby said with a touch of humor.

Smiling slightly at Bobby's words, Dean found himself unable to remain awake any longer. Forcing his eyes open for a moment more he noticed a familiar figure in the corner of the room. "Katie?" Dean closed his eyes to the sight of Catherine smiling down at him.

888

Dean slowly slid his legs over the side of the bed and gingerly sat up. A wave of dizziness swept through him, leaving him resting his head in his hands for a moment. Finally, he was able to lift his head, pushing himself to his feet, he felt his knees buckle. Quickly locking them, he stood erect, swaying slightly.

Determined to get up, Dean began carefully making his way toward the bedroom door. Uncaring that he was in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, he opened the door and carefully made his way to the bathroom.

As he finished up, he took a moment to look in the mirror, shocked by just how thick his stubble was he wondered just how long he had been out of it. All he could remember was waking repeatedly to the constant presence of Sam, Bobby, or Cat. Unable to do much about the beard at the moment, Dean continued out of the bathroom toward the kitchen.

"Well, looky, looky here. It's about time you got your free-loading ass out of bed," Bobby said as he jumped up to pour Dean a cup of coffee.

Dean lowered himself to a chair, unwilling to acknowledge just how tired he was already. "Free-loading, old man, you better watch yourself."

Bobby grinned and set the cup down in front of Dean, "I've finally talked your brother into heading out for some air; he ought to be back in a minute."

Dean nodded and sipped his coffee, reaching out he plucked a chocolate chip cookie off a plate in front of him and sighed in pleasure. "God I love her cookies." Smiling up at Bobby, Dean stood and said, "I'm going to grab a shower."

Dean stood under the welcome spray and allowed it to loosen the muscles in his shoulders and back. Although he had been told countless times that the demon was dead, he was finding it hard to wrap his head around the idea. Sighing, he turned off the water and climbed out of the shower. Already dead on his feet he quickly dressed and headed back toward Cat's room. Collapsing on the bed, he quickly fell asleep once again.

Dean awoke hours later to find that the sun was already making its descent. Not seeing Cat in the room, he stepped out of the French doors and into the early evening night. Glancing toward the swing, he saw her there waiting for him.

Taking a seat next to her, he leaned his head back, content for the moment to just be near her. Closing his eyes he set the swing moving, and drifted off to sleep.

888

Later that evening, Dean moved into the kitchen in search of some dinner and Katie, and not necessarily in that order. He had spent most of the evening with her on the swing and he'd woken up alone. Feeling better than he had in days, he followed the scent of cooking food, his mouth watering.

As he neared the kitchen, he was surprised to hear, Sam's angry tones.

"I won't have him told yet, Bobby," Sam said in barely controlled tones.

"You're wrong, Sam, I know how you feel, but look what it's doing to her. I can't in good conscience keep this from him any longer."

At these words, Dean heard the anger in Bobby's voice. His good mood rapidly dwindling Dean stepped into the kitchen. Smiling a bit nervously at both Bobby and Sam he asked, "What's up?"

Sam's jaw clenched and he glared at Bobby, hating the calm acceptance the older hunter wore like a mask. "Nothing, Dean, how're you feeling?" Sam asked trying desperately not to hover over Dean as the older man took a seat.

"Cut the crap, Sam, I'm fine. What's wrong?" Dean asked unease creeping down his spine at the trapped and faintly nauseas look on his baby brother's face.

Swallowing, Sam said, "Nothing really." Not able to meet Bobby's eyes, Sam slipped from the room, ignoring his brother's call.

Dean turned toward Bobby, one eyebrow raised and simply waited.

Bobby drew in a deep breath and nodded as if making a decision. "Dean, have you seen Catherine?"

Dean shook his head, "No, she wasn't with me when I woke up, why, what's wrong?"

Bobby shook his head pressing his hand against his eyes he took a deep breath. "Why don't you go find her, Dean? I know she's probably waiting for you."

Standing as fast as his legs would allow him Dean, made for the back door. Unable to see her in the vicinity, he headed for the old Cadillac that sat out back, a favorite haunt of hers. Drawing in a deep breath at the sight of her familiar figure in the front seat, Dean slowed a bit. Drinking in the sight of her beautiful face, he smiled slightly and slipped into the car next to her.

It was then that a shaft of moonlight illuminated her features; Dean took note of the tear tracks that ran down the length of her face. Frowning he asked, "What is it, Katie girl?"

"I'm just thankful you're okay. I was so worried," Cat said her voice dipping low, as her emotions got the better of her.

As she smiled at him, he had never thought she looked more beautiful. "All better now," he said reaching out to touch her cheek. Dean's hand never made contact though. Frowning, he paused his hand in the air halfway between them, he whispered, "Katie, your scar?"

Catherine nodded, and simply said, "I'm sorry, Dean, I tried so hard."

Dean's world crumbled in that moment, unable to meet Cat's eyes, Dean struggled to pull in a breath. Stumbling over his words he said, "I don't understand."

Catherine met his gaze steadily, her eyes awash in unshed tears. "Yeah, you do, Dean. I needed to talk to you," Catherine struggled to continue "I couldn't let you go without talking to you one last time."

Dean felt the tears falling unchecked from his eyes, unable to find the strength to care he leaned his head back and stared at her, "Katie, I'm..."

Cat smiled bright and beautiful, "Don't say it Dean. Do not say you are sorry, because I am not. You are the most incredible thing that could have happened to me and I don't regret a single moment of it," Cat said her eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Katie, I don't think I'll be able to..." Dean stopped unable to finish.

"You will and you can Dean. I have never met anyone with your strength. You're a light that shines in the darkness; you've got too much good to do still." Smiling, with tears running down her face, she said, "I'll never leave you, Dean, not really."

Dean rested his head against the seat of the car, pain twisting through his soul. "You can't stay," he asked the question already knowing the answer.

Cat reached out as if to touch his cheek, Dean closed his eyes in response. Whispering she said, "I'll stay the night."

So they sat there, eyes locked on one another and talked. They talked as they had so many other times before. Finally, as the sun began to rise, Dean closed his eyes. Tears rolling down his face, he felt one last tender touch caress his cheek. Opening his eyes, he saw that she was gone. Unable to bear the ache he closed them once more, his tears falling onto the old leather seat.

888

Everything about Sam ached, his heart, his mind, and most of all his soul. As he sat on the hood of the Impala watching the sunrise, he cursed a god that would deny Dean happiness. There had only been one other time that he had found himself so angry at the fates that seemed destined to bring Dean and him to their knees.

Sitting there, he could no longer deny the sounds of grief he heard coming from around the side of the house. Sliding off the car, he walked slowly toward the old Caddy. Swiping the tears from his eyes, Sam paused before getting too close to the car. He was at a loss; he simply did not know how he was going to help Dean.

Then he remembered the countless times his brother had simply stood by his side, giving his strength to Sam, when he was at his lowest. Nodding firmly he walked to the car, not bothering to hid his tears.

Slipping into the seat next to Dean, he waited. His shoulder brushing his brothers, no words needed, nor wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

It seemed as if they sat in quiet for hours, while really Sam knew it was only about an hour. He was waiting for the inevitable, the questions.

"What happened, Sammy?" Dean asked his voice rough from his tears.

"I think she was already hurt, and then destroying the demon. I think she just pushed too hard," Sam finished lamely. He just wasn't sure what to else to say.

Dean smiled slightly. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Sam cleared his throat. "We buried her, Dean, here on the property. Bobby and I just couldn't stand the idea of ..." Sam sighed deeply his eyes awash in fresh tears, "a pyre. We wanted to wait, but you were out for so long."

Dean nodded. "I understand, where is she?"

Sam pointed toward the back of the salvage yard, he would never forget the moment when he had realized that Cat was dead. He had come to with a jerk, glancing around he'd noticed that a couple of the other kids were beginning to stir. Practically crawling across the ground, he had reached Dean's side. Reaching out a shaking hand, Sam felt for a pulse. Unable to find one at first, he had been unable to stop the tears from running down his face. Finally, he'd found Dean's pulse, weak but there. Running a hand along the top of Dean's head, he had made his way toward Bobby.

Bobby had come around pretty quickly, once Sam tapped his cheek a couple of times. "What happened?" he had asked Sam.

"We did it Bobby, we destroyed it," Sam said still unable to believe his own words.

Bobby closed his eyes, a smile spreading across his face. "Casualties?" Bobby asked reluctantly.

Sam smiled slightly and said, "I think we're all okay, Bobby. I have to check on Cat but Dean's good and the rest of the 'kids' seem alright."

Sam stood on shaky legs, and made his way toward Cat. Kneeling down next to her and rolling her gently towards him, he was unprepared for her staring, sightless, eyes. Feeling his heart stop, Sam immediately began CPR, all the while knowing it was too late. It had been Hannah that had finally made him stop; grabbing his wrist, she had forced him to acknowledge that it was too late.

Unable to bear the sight of Bobby bent over Cat, his tears making rivulets down his craggy face. Sam had gathered up Dean, enlisting Tommy's help he had gotten his brother back to the house. Getting him settled in Cat's bed, Sam had been unwilling to leave his brother's side for the first twenty-four hours. Hannah had been the one that had finally made him realize just how selfish he was behaving. Bobby was devastated by Cat's death, and he needed Sam as much as Dean would once he woke up, if he woke up.

"You were unconscious for so long, I was ready to take you to the hospital. Then all of the sudden you opened your eyes. You asked for Cat and I, well, I don't know what I was going to say, but then you saw her. A moment later you were out again and I looked up and saw her." Sam shook his head. "For a minute I thought it was really her you know. That's when I noticed her face."

Dean nodded. "Her scar was gone. I didn't realize it at first, or who knows maybe I just didn't want to admit it." Dean closed his eyes. "I don't know if I can do this, Sam."

Sam was at a loss on what to do, finally out of desperation he reached out and pulled Dean toward him. Wrapping his long arms around his brother, he held on. Feeling Dean's hands fist in his shirt, caused Sam's tears to begin anew.

Dean hung onto his brother for dear life, knowing that in that moment Sam was his only reason for continuing without Katie. It was the whisper of his owns words, which echoed through his mind, which allowed Dean to gather himself and push Sam away. He had made a promise, a promise that he intended to keep. As they had sat waiting for the sunrise, Cat had asked one last thing from him.

"Dean, I need you to promise me that you'll hang on. That you will make a life for yourself, I don't want you throwing yourself away because of me. I need to know that you'll be okay, that you'll keep going," Cat had said her voice, low and full of tears.

Dean had shook his head, giving her a tight smile he'd said, "No, I can't promise that Katie, girl. I don't want to go on without you. Now that Sam is safe from the demon and has Hannah, to stand by him, I... I won't promise." Dean had finished his gaze hard.

Drawing a deep breath, Cat had said, "That's not good enough. I won't have you dying in some blaze of glory, because you think you're not strong enough to go on. For the first time, you have a chance at a life, and you need to take it. I won't hear anything else from you, you need to promise me."

Staring at her, Dean finally nodded. "I promise, Cat. But I'm not going to go off and settle down. Just because the demons dead doesn't mean I'm retiring. You were it for me, Katie girl, and there won't be any others. My life will be Sam and the hunt, that's as much as I'll promise."

Cat nodded realizing that it was the best she was going to get from him. Smiling softly, she had said, "I know you might not want to come back here, but I need you to watch out for Bobby, for me. Can you, Dean, he's hurting?" Cat finished.

Without hesitation, Dean said, "I promise, Katie, Sam and I'll visit as often as we can."

888

His brother brought Dean out of his reverie. "I'm sorry, Sam, what did you say?"

"I, I buried her with the ring, Dean. Mom's ring, I thought it was only fitting," Sam said not sure what Dean's reaction would be.

Dean blew out a breath and said, "You did good, Sammy." Sitting back, Sam's hand resting lightly on his shoulder, Dean felt as if he might survive. Drawing a deep breath, he said, "I'm going to have to go see her aren't I?"

Sam nodded, "I think it'd probably be for the best. But we can't leave here yet anyway, you'll have other chances if you don't think you can't do it right now."

Dean clapped his brother on the shoulder, "Let's go find Bobby. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

Sam nodded and followed his brother toward the house, noticing Dean's set shoulders and determined walk, he felt a glimmer of hope move through him.

888

Bobby sat at the table his eyes glued to the kitchen door. Earlier he had banished the 'kids' from the house making them promise to find other accommodations for the night. Now he sat, waiting. Hearing a noise, he looked up and saw Dean and Sam enter the house. Getting up from his seat, Bobby reached out and pulled Dean towards him, hugging the younger man hard. Finally, he glanced up to see Sam, head down, and tears dripping from his eyes. Reaching out he pulled Sam toward both him and Dean, wrapping his arms around both brothers Bobby simply held them.

After a moment, he felt Dean pull back slightly. Releasing the brothers, Bobby nodded towards the table. "Sit down and have a drink with me." Bobby sat and poured three double shots of tequila.

Sam eyed the glass wearily. "Bobby, its eight o'clock in the morning."

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam and said, "You know what they say Sam, it's gotta be noon somewhere."

Sam sat lifting his shot, he clinked glasses with Bobby and Dean, all three said in unison, "To Katie."

888

Dean winced as he left the house, the bright light like a bolt of lightening through his head. Putting on his sunglasses, he headed toward the Impala. Popping open the trunk, he stared down at a discarded sweatshirt that lay in the false trunk. Picking it up, he was hit with a wave of sadness so great he thought he would drown.

Trying to hold back the emotions, he folded the shirt neatly and tucked it into one of his bags. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he nodded at Sam's inquiring eyes and shut the trunk. Glancing over at Bobby, who waited by the porch, Dean walked toward him. The older man's hat obscured his bloodshot eyes, holding out his hand to him Dean waited.

Bobby took Dean's hand in his and shook it, nodding he said, "You boys remember, you're my family. I expect to see your raggedy asses once in a while." Dean grinned, it was only a shadow of his former smile, but still Bobby was glad to see it.

"We will, Bobby. Take care of yourself." Dean headed toward the black car that gleamed in the early morning light. Sliding into the interior, he felt stronger than he had in days. Waiting for Sammy to join him, Dean started the engine. Listening to its purr, with Sam by his side he figured he would make it. After all, he had made a promise.


End file.
